A New Life
by fbipandagirl
Summary: Gale didn't get much of an epilogue after Mockingjay, so I decided to write him one! What was his life like in District Two? Did he ever meet someone and get over Katniss, or was he always hung up on her? This story was written a year ago and is the prequel to my other fanfiction, (on this site) ThePastIsAlwaysNear.
1. Chapter 1

So many mixed feelings. How do I know which ones I can trust? Oh, how I wish I could go back and change the course of History! Don't get me wrong, I have a wonderful life here in District 2. I have a fancy new job working as a mason in a high class community, friends in high places, and a wonderful house. Something is missing, though.

It has been four years since the accident that killed Prim, which I had nothing to do with. My life had not gone the way I had wanted it to since then. I have so many questions! Why did they deploy the bomb there, knowing that there were people inside? Where Prim, Katniss' little sister was helping sick people? Why did Katniss believe I had planned it? I never wanted to kill Prim. I loved her like my own sister! One question, however, has trumped all the others. It has been burned into my heart and will not leave, no matter how much I try to figure it out. There seems to be no answer that my heart can be satisfied with. Why did Katniss choose Peeta? Why, after all we had been through in our lives, did she choose a guy who she had no prior history with? It doesn't make any sense! I know she draws towards people who are needy. I understand this. But in the long run, I was the one who helped keep her alive, and she helped me! We hunted together, fed our families, grew up and faced life together. How can you not choose that? I know her more intimately than Peeta ever could. I know Katniss Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm clock rings on the shelf beside my bed. Why can't I just shoot it? It's so annoying and the only good it does is interrupt my pleasant dreams. Reaching for the snooze button, I see that it's already 6:45 am. I've slept in! I turn off the alarm completely as I jump out of bed and heads towards the bathroom. Dodging dirty clothes piled up at the foot of my bed, I barely make it to the door without tripping. As I turn on the bathroom lights, I try to make it to the sink, but my pupils have been burned beyond repair by the light. After a few seconds, although it feels more like a few minutes, I can see normally. Well, enough to brush my teeth that is. My appearance in the mirror is nothing new to me. This morning however, I see something in my eyes. Not an object, or anything that shouldn't be there, but a memory. Steel grey orbs of life stare back at me as I look at them in the mirror. I remember those eyes. They are imprinted into my memory forever.

_I shiver in the cold outside of the mine. Everyone is buzzing around me like bees, trying to clean up the aftermath of the previous day. As I was walking up to the opening of the mine, an adult grabs the back of my arm tightly and abruptly pulls me back. "You shouldn't get that close! Do you want to die as well?" I am shoved back a good twenty feet. All I wanted to do was try and see what my father saw as his last image before the mine collapsed. I can't even be granted that privilege. My whole world was turned upside down yesterday and as a result, I was left with the responsibility of my younger brothers and sister as well as my Mom. While she can only do so much, it still isn't enough to support the family. So, I have to be the provider. I can't do it all! I'm only fourteen! Laying outside, curled up and shivering by the mineshaft where my father spent his last few moments, and all I want to do is curl up and die. I want to go and be with my father. I want to leave my responsibility in this world of confusion. I want to have the life I had just last week when my little brother Vick was tormenting me while I was doing my homework. I would give anything to have that back! So many people are walking around and stepping over me, that I don't even pay attention to the footsteps that stop in front of my face. Someone taps my shoulder. I groan, wishing they would go away and leave me alone. That same hand is now grabbing my shoulder and shaking me. "Would you just stop it?" I yell with frustration. As I'm propping up on my elbows, I open my eyes to view the person that I'm sure assumed I was dead. "Not if I don't want to." I was not expecting such a snide remark to come from such a beautiful, young girl. Her eyes were bright grey orbs that were peering straight into my soul. Her hair was black and straight and fell to her shoulders. She looked to be about twelve. There was something else I saw in her eyes. Even though I had never met this person in my life, I saw a common feeling in her. A thought that we both shared, even though it was unspoken. I sensed we had both gone through the same trauma. "Who are you?" I ask her. Immediately, her eyes turned to the ground. "Katniss." She almost whispers, as if not wanting to share any part of herself. Wow. She sure had a wall built up around her. Barely being able to hear her, I ask, "Catnip? That's your name?" She giggles. It was so beautiful. "No. Katniss. Like the water plant." "Oh." I felt embarrassed and it probably showed on my face. _

The memory fades as quickly as it appeared and I am left staring at the reflection of myself, now twenty-three years old. I finished brushing my teeth and move onto shaving. I hadn't shaved all weekend and with my dark hair, that wasn't a good thing, no matter how tan my skin was. Once I finish in the bathroom, I walk back into my bedroom to get dressed. Working as a mason is a pretty slack job, so I just slip on a pair of my work jeans, an old t-shirt, and my leather boots. Pumpkin, the gold-orange feline that calls my house home, is lounging on his section of the couch as I stroll through the living room. "Good morning Pumpkin." I say as I stroke him behind his ear. He lets out a little purr which is his way of saying, "Good morning!" He meows when I leave because if he had his way, he wouldn't go a second without affection. The way Pumpkin meows sounds just like Buttercup. How I miss that annoying cat! But, I must not dwell on the memory that creeps up on me, I have to get to work.  
Hope you enjoyed it! ~Annie


	3. Chapter 3

The blacksmith shop is no more then a ten or fifteen minute walk from my downtown apartment. Since I take this route everyday, I have gotten to know most of the shop owners on the street. There is an elderly woman who owns the dress shop two blocks up the way. She reminds me of Greasy Sae. 3 more blocks and a left is a man, not much older than myself, that works in a shoe shop. He is a really entertaining guy that has a laugh you can hear for miles. Usually my walk is pleasant and without much trouble. Today, however, I was run into by a girl who wasn't much younger than myself. As I turned the last corner to get to my work, she was coming the opposite direction. Before either of us had time to react, we slammed right into one another and ate cement. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I say as I try and stand up. "I hope I didn't hurt you." The blonde haired girl stands up without my assistance. "Oh no, I'm fine! I was about to ask you the same question." I smile and fold my hands out to show her I'm alright. "I'm Velvet, by the way." She, extends her hand to mine and I take it firmly. That's an odd name. She was probably born in the Capitol. "Gale." Standing about a foot shorter and much thinner then I am, Velvet has to turn her head up to look at me. When she does, I see that her eyes are big and deep blue. Like the ocean at night. I almost gasped because they were so beautiful, but luckily I caught myself before I did so. I don't want to look like some random creep. We release each others hands. She's now staring up at me. What is she looking at? "You're not from around here, are you?" Asks Velvet, while she brushes her hair out of her face. "No. I'm from actually from 12. Is it obvious?" "No, not obvious. I just thought you looked familiar." Where could she have seen me? "Oh! I know what it is! I remember seeing you on TV during the last Hunger Games!" I feel all color drain from my face, but Velvet must not have noticed. I despise all memories the that associate with those horrible games. "You are Katniss Everdeen's cousin, right? I'm sorry, I must be coming across as a stalker for remembering. But I do remember that everyone from that district had such dark hair and contrasting eyes. I had never seen those colors before!" She gave a huge smile, which seemed genuine. I still felt uneasy. Three years later and I am still labeled as Katniss' cousin. I hated putting on that ruse because I wasn't able to show my feelings for Katniss like I normally would. "That's not my definition of a stalker. You haven't tried to follow me home or tapped my phone line, or anything!" Velvet laughs. Was that an honest laugh? Or was that the, I-like-you-so-I'll-laugh-at-anything-you-say laugh? "You don't have to worry about that! The only person I've ever followed home is my younger sister!" "Oh, that makes me feel so much safer!" I say in a playful, but sarcastic tone. I didn't like the feeling I was getting from Velvet. It wasn't a bad feeling, much the opposite. She's so beautiful, and has wonderful eyes. I just, I think I like her. But I don't want to like anyone else! I'm not even over Katniss yet! "Oh come on, don't give me sarcasm. Don't you not trust me?" She says, remarkably sarcastic. "Anyway. I have to be going. I work at the dress shop a few blocks up. Do you know that place?" Uh oh. Why was she asking me? "Yeah. I pass by that pace every morning on my way to work." "Oh that's good! Well, you'll need to pop in and say hey to me when you're on your way home tonight. Maybe we can get something for dinner." She says with a smile as she turns away. "Nice meeting you Gale!" Did she just wink at me? She did! I feel like I'm blushing. Can she tell? "Same to you. Bye Velvet!" I realized that I was next door to the blacksmith shop all this time. I walked inside, still thinking about her. Marcus, my boss, told me that I was late and that there were already multiple orders in that I had to complete in less time than usual. I hurried into my station, trying not to dwell on memories or possible future happenings. I had to focus.


	4. Chapter 4

The heat of the fire feels so good on my skin. Marcus wasn't too mad at me when I came in to work. He saw me talking to Velvet, but he didn't say if he knew her or not. I'd say it's a fair guess that he doesn't, since when I walked in he said, "You need to quit trying to pick up the ladies and get to work on time!" He said it in a good ribbing but stern tone. I finish all of the previous orders in two hours. That's really good since three orders usually took three hours. Other than this morning, our day is pretty slow so while Marcus reads a paper out front, I decide to sit in the back by the fire. It was starting to get really cold outside and the fire felt wonderful. As I sit there and stare into the coals, they almost look like they are flowing with color. From red to yellow, to orange then back to red. A crackling fire always reminds me of home. Probably because most winters we all slept right next to the fire just to keep from literally freezing at night. Sitting there, being warmed by the fire, a memory peeks around the corner. I don't necessarily want to remember, it hurts sometimes to do so, but I let it happen none the less.

Three year old Posy squirms in my arms. I'm sitting on the floor, trying to preoccupy her so that my Mom can clean the house without my little sister hanging on her legs. "Gaaaaale. Let me goooooo." She whines in her high pitched voice. "Fine. Rory! It's your turn with Posy!" As I release her, she darts to Rory who is sitting at the kitchen table trying to do his homework. With me being the oldest child, he listens when I tell him to do something. "I can't Gale! I have math. Posy, go play with Vick outside." Rory spat as he was prying Posy off of his lap. Well, most of the time he listens to me. "No! I want to be with yoooooou!" Rory shoved Posy away and she hit her head on the bookshelf, sending books to the floor. "Owww!" She started crying and Mom ran over to scoop her up. "Rory Anderson Hawthorne! She just wanted to spend time with you! What have I told you about venting your anger with violence?" Mom says as she kisses Posy's head and sets her back down on the ground. "But Mom! Gale goes off and hunts to vent his anger! What can I do?" "I do not hunt to vent, Rory! I talk to Katniss. Why don't you talk with Prim? It helps!" I say, annoyed with my younger brother. "Ok you two, stop fighting, I can't deal with it right now." Mom picks up her basket of dried clothes and as she's leaving the room, Posy runs back to me and crawls in my lap. She always comes to me when she's hurt. I kiss her head and start to rock her back and forth as she clings, sniffling, to my neck. I know Rory is scowling at me behind my back, but I don't care. Just as Posy calms down, the anthem plays on the TV with the Capitol seal. "Mom!" I yell, "The Games are coming on!" I hate watching them, but it's mandatory. "Ok, thanks." Mom shuffles into the room along with Rory and Vick, who heard me from outside. Posy turns around in my lap so she can see the TV and I wrap my arms around her in a hug, still gently rocking her. Tonight they are showing the tributes dressed up and in the chariot parade. We watch as the districts roll by until we see Katniss and Peeta coming around the circle. We all gasp. They are lit on fire, but don't appear to be in any pain. Katniss looks more gorgeous than ever! I hate to admit it, but Peeta is very handsome with flames as well. Who knew that being lit on fire was such a cosmetic tool. Posy starts crying and I kiss her head, thinking it's still hurting. "They're hurting Katniss!" She cries louder and starts to run to the door. I catch up to her and grab her before she runs out of the house. "No sweetie, it's alright! Katniss isn't hurt! Look, come here." I take her over closer to the TV to see. "See? Katniss isn't in pain. The fire isn't even touching her!" I smile down at Posy and she looks at me, not believing me at first. Once she watches more, she sees that Katniss isn't hurt and stops crying. The things this precious child has to witness as a citizen of Panem. When will this stop? Posy clings to my neck, still sniffling and I continue rocking her until she falls asleep.

I realize I'm crying when one of tears falls off of my face and sizzles in the coals. It hurts my heart when Posy is upset. I love her so much! I hear Marcus talking to a customer, so that means my break is over. So I wipe my eyes and stand up so I can get my tools together to get back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the work day goes by smoothly. A few big orders, but nothing Marcus and I can't fill on time. As I am leaving the blacksmith shop, I hear Marcus over my shoulder shouting, "Now don't you be late tomorrow Hawthorne. I don't want to have to tell people I can't complete their orders on time!" "Don't worry, I'll be leaving sooner tomorrow. See ya!" I wave behind my back as the cool night air hits my face. It is autumn and already it is dark outside way before I'd like. Should I go my usual way home? I will sometimes take a back street which cuts in front of a nice park if I want to take my time going home. I know Velvet had said earlier that if I wanted to stop by the dress shop where she worked, we could go get dinner somewhere. I don't know if I want to do that. I mean, she was a nice girl and very beautiful, but I'm not sure I want to open up an opportunity for me to start feeling something for her. I have a few blocks to go before I have to decide which way I'll go home, so I start walking. There is a cool crisp breeze that blows my hair into my eyes as I watch the people walking beside me. I'm still not used to the amount of people that live in District 2. I'm so used to the small community that was in 12 and how everyone knew everyone. I feel lost in a sea among people and it makes me homesick for my previous life. I have made friends here, but not very many. You would think after living here for a couple years, I would have a big social circle. Yeah right. I've had a lot of girls try and hit on me because of my looks, but none of them kept my attention. No matter how much I tried not to, I compared every girl I ever met to Katniss even thought I know that it'll never work out between us. She is married to Peeta after all, and they do have kids, but it is still very hard. I approach the block that I would have to go down if I wanted to avoid the dress shop. I decide not to take it and continue on my normal route. I will ask Velvet to dinner, but I also want some of my friends to come along as well. That'll make it more casual. I take out my cell phone, another device that I am not used to owning, and call my friends Ben and Travis. Ben lives in the floor above my apartment and Travis is the guy who works at the shoe shop a couple blocks down from my house. Maybe Velvet won't mind if we go with other people. I hope not. I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

I hang up my cell phone and slip it into my back pants pocket. Ben and Travis said yes, that they would love to go to dinner with me and Velvet. The plan is to meet them at a little Italian place on 3rd street at 8. The clock on my phone said it was 7:30. Good, just enough time to get to the dress shop and meet them for dinner. A wind gust cuts right through me and is so cold, that I pull my scarf closer to my face and shove my hands in my jacket pockets. Two more blocks. A person bumps into my shoulder so hard that it makes me temporarily lose my balance and I knock into the people beside me. "Hey! Watch it!" "Sorry!" I say back, frustrated at the way people treat everyone here. No one cares if you're in their way, they'll just walk right through you. I flip my hair out of my eyes and look up to see the store front. One block. Velvet is outside, putting the closed sign up on the door. As she turns and walks in my direction, she smiles, happy to see me. "Hey Gale! I was thinking you weren't going to show up." We stop to the side of the sidewalk to talk because if we stood in the middle, we'd be run over by all the inconsiderate people out tonight. "Yeah, sorry about that. It took me longer than I thought to get here, with all the foot traffic." Velvet has on black earmuffs and matching gloves with a deep red jacket. She looks nice. What am I thinking? Stop and focus, Gale. "So, you want to grab some dinner somewhere?" She asks, hugging herself because of the cold air. "Yeah, sure. A couple of my friends and I were planning on eating at the Italian restaurant on third at 8 o'clock tonight. You want to join? They're really fun people." I can see she is slightly disappointed that it's not going to be just us, but never the less she smiles and says, "Yes, that sounds like it will be nice." We both walk to restaurant in silence, dodging people as we go. Ben and Travis are already sitting at a table when we arrive, so we sit down with them inside in the heat. "Ben. Travis. This is my friend, Velvet. Velvet, this is Travis and Ben." They both got up and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you," Ben said. "I like your hair," Travis added. He always noticed people's appearances. "So, how did you guys meet Gale?" Velvet asks while Ben takes her coat. I sit down across from Velvet and beside Ben. As the guys both tell their stories, I can't help but notice Velvets eyes. They're both deep blue, just like the ocean at night. Her right eye, under the warm glow of the lights, has green specks. Her left eye, however, has golden specks. They are completely mesmerizing. I didn't realize how much I was staring at her until Ben shoved me. "Gale! Hello?" "Huh? What?" Ben looked annoyed. How long had I been staring? "If you would come out of your little world for just two seconds and snap back to reality, I was asking you how you met Velvet." I must have been out for longer than I thought. Dangit Gale! Pull yourself together! "Oh. Uh. I was walking to work this morning and when I turned around a corner, we smacked right into each other and fell to the ground. That brings us here." I say with a small smile. "Wow. That's a lovely way to start a day." Travis says with a smirk. "Yeah, it wasn't my smoothest move ever." "Well, you sure do know how to get attention of the ladies." Velvet says with a wink. Oh my gosh, she's coming onto me. Ben and Levi notice it too and they try to help. All throughout dinner they are talking me up. I don't need this guys, not now. They notice my sideways glances, but don't seem to care. After dinner, Travis speaks up. "Hey Velvet, do you drink?" He says with a sly smile. Oh no. "Yeah, sometimes." She's smiling back. What is Travis doing? I want to jump across the table to smack some sense into him because he knows I can't drink. He knows what happens. "Well then come on you guys! I know an awesome bar just down the street. A buddy of mine works there so he can get us drinks for discounts!" Ben winks and I know I'm in trouble. Not because of age. We're all over 21, but I don't like to drink. I don't hold alcohol well and it always brings up horrible memories. The guys know this, but don't seem to care. So, we all file out after paying for dinner and head to the bar. Oh great, this is not going to go well.


	7. Chapter 7

The bar has rock music playing on it's speakers. I don't really notice it that much, because I'm really nervous. I don't want to be here. "Four scotch's." Travis yells to a guy he's addressed as Drew. "Ben." I whisper loudly so even though he's standing beside me, he can still hear me. "You know I don't drink. Let's go." "No! Mr. Party pooper. You need to relax and have fun. You are always too tense and thinking about that girl you used to date." I am starting to get mad at him. "I never dated Katniss, Ben! I did love her, though. It is very hard to get over someone you love! You, of all people should know that." His girlfriend of 4 years dumped him last week. I know, because I had to talk him through it. Like I was a good person to ask dating advice. Maybe he's really talking himself into relaxing more than he is me. "Ouch man, that hurts. Well suck it up and have a good time anyway." Ugh! He is no help. We all sit down at the counter and of course, Ben and Travisi take the two seats on the right, forcing Velvet and I to sit next to each other, which she seems happy about. She is very outgoing with her emotions. That is something I am not used to, nor have been good at. "Hey Gale, I bet I could drink my shot faster than you!" She says with a flirtatious smile. The bartender brings us our drinks. "I bet you could because I'm not going to have mine." I say as I gently push my shot away. "But why?." Velvet has added puppy dog eyes to her act. Wow. It's actually working. "I just don't drink." I say as Ben smacks the back of my head. "Gale! You're going to pass up having a drink with that pretty girl?" He whispers in my ear. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath. I didn't like that. Before I understand why, I say, "Well, I guess one shot won't hurt." What am I doing? Of course it'll hurt! I know what alcohol does to me! She takes her shot and hands me mine. I know that Ben and Travis are staring at us both with eager expressions. They think I need a girl in my life. I do, but not this one. "Awesome!" Velvet says as she flips her hair out of her face and asks the bartender for another shot. Oh gosh. Am I really going to do this? Why do I want to please this girl? I hate myself for being a guy at this moment. Before I have a chance to think, Travis pushes my hand to my mouth and I take my shot. "Well. Go on then!" It burned going down. So much so, that I cough. "See? That wasn't so bad! Here, take this one!" Velvet hands me another and I down it fast. What am I thinking? Levi and Ben take theirs as well and I down a third one. That's when the nightmares begin.


	8. Chapter 8

After my third shot, the lights in the bar get brighter and start to spin around, making me dizzy. When I first came to District 2, I tried to drink my problems away, like Haymitch. Well, I didn't have a good experience. The voices around me are disappearing and everything turns into a blur when suddenly, I am back in District 12.

Sitting on the living room couch next to Rory, I unhappily watch the Capitol newsfeed. Tonight they are showing the reapings for the Quarter Quell, or the 75th Hunger Games. I'm too old to be picked for this year, but I'm nervous for Rory and Vick. This year will have special rules, so President Snow is reading the rules from the Capitol. Snow takes out the paper and says that each District will have to offer up one female and one male victor. The Capitol wants us to know that not even the strongest of us can win. A wrecking ball hits me and my blood runs cold. District 12 only has one female victor. Katniss. My Mom puts her hand on my shoulder and starts to say my name but I am already up and sprinting out of my house. My soul has just been stabbed. This can't be happening. Not again. When I reach the square, there is a crowd people watching the giant public screen. I don't even think about them and shove my way through. I have to reach Katniss' home in the Victors village and be with her. I have to hold her again. I make it to their front door but Prim and her Mom are standing on the porch. Prim is crying and her Mom says, "She ran off once she heard." Running through the streets, I start frantically calling out her name. She couldn't have gotten far, the village isn't that big. My mind is spinning all over the place. I can't lose Katniss again, I just can't! I won't be able to handle it if she doesn't come home. I love her too much! After running around for several minutes, we can't find her, so I head back to her house, knowing she'll have to come back soon. We wait, and after ten minutes or so, I see her. Relief floods me when I see Katniss. However, I quickly notice that she is stumbling and has a liquor bottle in her hand. Haymitch. She must have gone next door to see him. I don't care if she is drunk, she's alive! I run to the door and throw it open, just as she tries to. I pull her into my arms and hold her tighter than I ever have before. The liquor is pouring down my back as she squirms but I don't care. I have her back in my arms, for now. We both don't say anything for a while, but I know that Prim and her Mother will be wanting to asses her condition and talk to her, so I reluctantly let go. Katniss almost falls over, so I have to hold her up as we walk back inside.

That nightmare fades away, but I am still in a world of confusion. Like a never ending dream state. The fear I felt back then after the Quell announcement was overwhelming. I thought that I would lose the love of my life. For a second time I had to go through the agony of watching her on my television screen as she fights for her life. Before I have time to stop it, another nightmare plays and I am back in my home in District 12.

"Keep going Katniss! Move, run, hobble. Just do something! Don't give up!" I whisper through tears as I watch the nerve damaging green fog envelope her. Katniss is at the Quarter Quell by now and I have a new television in my room. Mrs. Everdeen said it was alright for me to borrow one of theirs, since they had three. It was too hard for me to watch the games in front of my family. I have to be strong for them, but I couldn't watch the games without crying. Every day, hour by hour, I was afraid for Katniss. I was afraid she was not going to be coming home. I sit there, on my bed, hugging a pillow, feeling helpless. There's nothing I can do but sit and watch. Just watch. Watch as Katniss fights for her life. It infuriates me and breaks my heart at the same time. The Capitol does this on purpose. Makes us watch. It's cruel. Katniss, Finnick and Peeta have barely made it through the fog. I'm not relieved though, because their nerves are still screwed up. Finnick can barely move, let alone drag Peeta. Peeta's legs won't stop bouncing and Katniss. Her arms and legs are flailing so much that she has to basically scoot herself through the sand to make it to the water. Soaking in the water gets rid of the poison, but it doesn't make me feel any better. Katniss almost died and I wouldn't have been there to save her.

That nightmare ends and I start to come out of my dream state. The first thing I am aware of is my head. It hurts tremendously. I've got a massive hangover. Great. Before I open my eyes, I wipe them with my hand and it comes away wet. I had been crying. Even more great. I slowly open my eyes to see blue painted walls and sun peaking through some curtains to my left. The sun hurt so badly, but that was attributed to the hangover. I look down and there are yellow sheets on my bed. No, wait a second. This isn't my bed. I have green sheets on mine. This isn't my room. Very confused, I pull back the covers and notice that I'm in nothing but my boxers. That's strange. I was wearing all my clothes at the bar. I get up and walk to a mirror on the other side of the room. I look horrible. My eyes and nose are all red and puffy from crying. My hair is sticking out randomly and looks all tangled like a rats nest. As I'm examining my face for anything odd, I hear noise coming from outside the door. Opening the door slowly, I step quietly out into the hallway, unsure of what I'd find. What I find shocked and confused me so much, that I actually jump. "Good morning, Gale." Velvet says in an agitated tone as she clicks her remote, not taking her eyes of the television. What in the world happened last night?


	9. Chapter 9

"Is this YOUR house?" I ask Velvet, not moving from the spot in the hallway where I froze. My throat is sore when I speak, though I'm not sure why. "Yepp." She still didn't take her eyes off the television. What was her problem? "Would you at least grant me a look in the eyes? At least once?" I snap at her, annoyed and still very confused. She turns off the television and glares at me. Now that really gets me pissed. Here I am, just woken up in this woman's house, and she's being a brat. A woman, mind you, that I had no prior history with, before yesterday morning. "Now what are you glaring at me for?" I ask her, still not moving. "You wanted eye contact." Velvet sneered. What the heck? I sigh. This is getting nowhere and my head feels like its about to split in two. "Whatever. Do you have aspirin?" "What, does your head hurt or something?" She responded sarcastically as she went to the kitchen. Following her, I yell, "Of course it does! I blacked out at a bar last night and I woke up in YOUR house! I have no memory of even getting here and your attitude is not making it any better!" I lean against a counter for support. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you asked to come to my place last night." What did she just say? "I asked to come here? When?" Now I really am confused. "Sure did. After shot number, what was it? 5?" She slammed the bottle of aspirin into my hand. "Here. Water is in the fridge." She walks back into the living room and plops onto the couch. If I didn't have a massive hangover, I might think that her hissy fit was kind of cute. Well, cute got shot out of the window a while ago. The water feels good on my throat as I take the pills. Walking back into the living room, I stare at Velvet. She had a defiant look in her eyes. I bet she thinks she's going to win this. Ha! Now that was cute. I cross my arms and plant myself directly in front of her. "I deserve an explanation. Will you at least help me sort things out? I honestly don't remember a thing about last night." "You really want to know what happened Gale? You want to know what you put me through?" "Yes, Velvet!" What could I have possibly done? She takes a deep breath to compose herself. She looks like she could jump up and strike me at any moment, but honestly, I don't care. I stay standing right in front of her. "Last night, while we were at the bar, you were drinking as you well remember. Your friends got so drunk that they got up and started to sing a karaoke duet. I kept my max at two shots so I wouldn't get too foggy. You, on the other hand, got up to five. I finally told you that was probably enough because I didn't want you to be completely wasted." She pauses and looks up at me to see if that's enough for me. I raise my eyebrows. "Go on." I replied, not moving. She just sighs again. "After you stopped drinking, you turned to me and said, 'Hey, want to go back to your place for some fun?' with a mischievous smile. I asked why you didn't want to go back to your house and you said you had a cat. I didn't completely understand why that mattered, but I went along with it anyway. I left your friends to pick up the tab since it was their idea and we made our way here." It worried me how much I did and said without actually being coherent. That's the power of alcohol I guess. "Anyway, when we got here, I took off my coat and put it in my closet. When I went to help you take off yours, you stopped me, grabbed my hands and pulled me in for a kiss." My heart started to race. Was she serious? "Gale, that was one of the best kisses I have ever had in my life. I mean, you embraced me with such warmth and kissed me so firmly, but yet your lips were so soft." She trails off as if remembering. Then it hits me. "We didn't, uh, DO anything? Did we?" I ask, scared that we did. Maybe that was why I woke up in practically nothing. "Oh no. We never got that far." Velvet was back to her annoyed and bratty attitude. "Well, then what happened next? There still is a big gap from after we kissed, to how I woke up in your BED." I tell her, getting impatient. "We didn't get anywhere because after we kissed, you let go and I looked up into your eyes. So grey and beautiful. I was so overwhelmed by them, that I didn't say anything. Then you looked at me and said, 'I love you, Katniss.'" My eyes grew wide. I did? Gosh! I was such a screw up! "Really?" I asked, trying not to reveal that it shocked me as much as it did. "Oh yeah! I figured that you had some pretty freaky incest going on back in District 12, or that she's not actually your cousin! What's the truth Gale?" Velvet yelled at me. I really hurt her feelings. I feel terrible because I don't remember doing that. "Alright, she never was my cousin. It is too long to get into, but she's just a friend. We had to play up the cousin routine so that people wouldn't think there was something between us, seeing as she was going to marry Peeta." I sigh and drop my hands at my side. "Wow. Unbelievable!" She gets up off the couch and storms back into the kitchen. I am not going to let her have the last word, so I follow her in there. "What is it now? I told you the truth!" "It's not just that, Gale! I thought we were going to have a 'good time' last night. I mean, I really like you. Do you have any idea how crushing it is to expect to get somewhere with your date, but he instead call you some other girl's name and then spends the night yelling out her name in his sleep?" She's still yelling as she gets a drink from the fridge. Alright, so she does like me, as I had thought. Well, it was obvious before though. "I was yelling for Katniss?" I asked, not believing her at first. "More like screaming." She replies in a quieter tone, but she was still very frustrated. So that would explain my sore throat. I have to try and make this better, but how? I mean, I like Velvet, but how am I going to explain everything between me and Katniss without making her more upset? I won't be able to do that today. Maybe when I can finally sort out my feelings. I don't know what to feel anymore, though. Here is this beautiful girl, who I like, but in my heart, I know I still love Katniss. This is too complicated. "Alright, I'll grant you that. I don't know what that feels like. What happened to my clothes though?" "You were throwing them off as you slept because you were getting hot or something. You were yelling something like, 'Get it off of me! Katniss, run!' I could hear you all the way out here." That must have been the fog dream. I look at her and she looks like she's about to cry. I don't know why, but I'm guessing it's from all emotions imaginable. "Look, Velvet, I am so sorry. About everything. I shouldn't have drank last night. I know that when I do, it causes me to have nightmares and I go crazy, as you saw. But you were so beautiful. I, I don't know what came over me. Thanks for not throwing me out." I say with sincerity. I really was sorry. "I thought about it, but I couldn't. I didn't know where you lived." She said. I gave a little laugh, even though she was serious. This was an interesting way to start our friendship, that's for sure. Velvet just glared at me while she said, "I think you should go. I want to be alone now and I have to go to work. You made me late." She walks off into her room and threw my clothes out into the hallway, slamming her door in the process. Oh no. Marcus. I'm going to be late as well and my boss won't be happy. "Ok then." I say, very frustrated at how moody she was. As I got dressed, I was thought about how I don't understand women. I opened her front door, smelling the cool air and sunshine and left without another word, slamming the door behind me as I went.


	10. Chapter 10

I step outside, not sure of where I'm at. I don't know where Velvet lives, so I don't know which way to go to work. Her house is one of many that line the edge of a crowded street. I don't have time to wait around, so I have to choose. I pick left, hoping I'm correct and start running. Shoving through crowds of people, I fight my way up stream. After going for five blocks, I see the Blacksmith shop sign up ahead. I don't slow down though. The sun is directly above me in the sky, so that tells me it is about noon. I was supposed to come in at eight. Oh, Marcus is going to kill me! I hop off of my curb, look both ways, and run across the street. As I'm jumping onto the next curb, I trip. I was in such a rush this morning that I totally forgot to tie my shoes. I face plant on to the sidewalk really hard. "Crap!" I yell. As I'm rolling over, people are stepping over me, not even bothering to help me up. Gosh. I don't even bother to tie my shoes again. Instead, I just take them off and start to run, carrying them by the laces. I must be a sight, running through the streets with no shoes, tangled hair and what do you know, a bloody nose from when I fell. Scrambling to get to the shop, I fling open the door and shout, "I'm here, Marcus! I'm finally here!" My boss looked at me with a mixture of horror and confusion. It's all I can do to walk in, slap my shoes on the counter and try to catch my breath. I haven't run that fast in a long time. "What the heck happened to you, Hawthorne? You look terrible!" I couldn't answer right away because my headache from the hangover had gotten worse from my running and falling. Marcus tossed me a rag, saying, "Here. You're getting blood on my counter." I quickly put it to my nose. "Did someone beat you up?" He asks. I shake my head no and mumble, "I tripped while running here." "Ah, so that's why you're so out of breath." I am so glad that no customers are here because I am already embarrassed that Marcus has to see me like this. He's pretty mad at me too. I can tell from his stance. He has his arms crossed and I know he's glaring at me. I prop my free arm up onto the counter and rest my head in my hand. It feels like it's about to explode. "Wait a minute. Are you hung over?" Marcus asks, accusingly. I can't lie to him, so I nod my head, still breathing hard. "That explains why you didn't answer my calls this morning." I take my head out of my hand and pull out my cell phone. Sure enough, it had three missed calls from Marcus. Great. "Now Hawthorne. Since I assumed you weren't going to come into work today, I called in my nephew to fill in for you. Luckily, it's been a slow day. You are an adult, so I don't care what you do in your free time. But if you ever come into work hung over again, I WILL fire you. Today, however, I'm going to let you have off. You need to go home. You're in no condition to work." As I put my phone back into my pocket, I look up at Marcus. Even though I know he's serious and very mad at me, a wave of relief comes over me. I've been granted a free card for today, and I won't screw it up. "Thanks." I say, sheepishly. I straighten up and pull the rag away from my face. My nose was still bleeding, but not as bad as before. I put it back on. "Now go on home before customers come in and see you. I don't want you scaring them off." Marcus says. "Oh, and take that rag with you. I don't want it back now that it has your blood all over it." And with that, he walks to the back of the shop. I don't bother putting on my shoes, so I just carry them home. I'm sure that people walking down the street think I'm homeless. I look pretty horrible. After I get home and feed Pumpkin, my orange cat, I head up to my bathroom for a hot shower. I don't realize how cold my feet were until I stepped into the water. I guess walking outside in socks in the middle of fall was not such a good idea. After I get out of the shower, I get dressed and take some more aspirin. They help, but not much. I look and feel a bit better. My hair is managed, the rings below my eyes are gone and my breath doesn't smell like scotch. My nose has stopped bleeding as well.

I want to go and apologize to Velvet, but she's probably at work now and I wouldn't want to get her in trouble by taking away from it. So, I decide to head to my mothers house. Her and my three siblings moved to District 2 with me, but they got their own house on the other side of town. Since the streets were so crowded with cars, I've never bought one. I do own a bike, so I ride that to their house. It takes me about fifteen minutes, but it's not a hard ride. When I get there, I open the front door using the key that my Mom made for me. "Hey guys!" I shout to the house, knowing everyone is home. It's Saturday, so the kids don't have school. It's funny, really. I still call my younger siblings my kids even though they are much too old now. Well, except maybe for Posy who is now 8 years old . "Gale!" Speaking of Posy, she is now running down the hallway as I'm shutting the front door. I was always her favorite person. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same. "Hey you!" I open up my arms and she jumps into them, clinging onto me for a hug. As I hold her, I bury my face into her hair, and kiss her head. "I've missed you, sweetie." She hugs my neck and waist tight. "I've missed you too!" It's been about a month since I've been able to come and visit. Even though I don't live that far away, I've been really busy because of work. Posy lets go and hops down to stand in front of me. "Wow, you've gotten tall!" I say as I ruffle her hair. She comes up to my elbows now. That's saying something, since I'm 6'3. She giggles and takes my hand. "Come on Gale, Vick is in the living room." Posy and I walk hand in hand until we reach the room, then she runs over to the couch, plops down beside her brother and pulls his book away. Vick yells at Posy, but when he notices me, he stands up and gives me a quick hug. When he rises, I notice that even though he's only 14, he stands as high as my shoulders. "Hey man, great to see you! I thought you were working today?" He asks, puzzled. "I was supposed to. Change of plans." I didn't want to talk about it with him. "Whatever." Vick smiles as he sits back down and goes back to reading his book. "Penelope Mae Hawthorne! Get in here, right now!" I hear my Mom holler from the kitchen. I look at Posy, wondering why she was in trouble. She just shrugs, gets up and yells, "Coming, Mom!" As Rory comes down the stairs, I hear my Mom getting on to Posy for painting the bricks of her school building. I laugh. Posy always was the creative, quirky one of the four of us. Sitting down on the couch opposite of Vick, Rory comes over and sits down next to me. He looks like he just woke up and seems upset about something. "Victor James! Can you cut the yard, please? I've asked you twice already." Mom asks, frustrated. She walks into the living room and sees me. "Oh, hey honey. I wasn't expecting you. Good news, lunch is almost ready." She says with a smile and before walking off, looks at Vick, "Now, please." Vick sighs and closes his book. He walks outside and I hear the mower crank to life. After a short silence, Rory speaks up. "I dreamt about her last night." He stares into the carpet. I look at him with concern and empathy. "Prim?" Rory looks at me, his eyes puffy, and nods. Rory and Prim were the same age and really bonded while Katniss was in the arena. I know he loved her. "It's her 18th birthday today." Rory sighed while a tear rolls down his face. I don't say anything, but I wrap him in a quick hug and slap my hand a couple times on his shoulder. They had talked about getting married one day and I think he even gave her a makeshift engagement ring right before we went to the capitol four years ago. Even though they were now both 18, the wedding would never happen. Rory twirls a piece of string he keeps tied around his ring finger, and looks down again, reliving all the good times they had.


	11. Chapter 11

Lunch was very good. There is no better cook than my mother, which just adds another thing to the list of reasons why I love her. After lunch, Rory goes for a walk, probably to grieve Prim. Vick sticks his nose back into his book since he finished cutting the grass and Posy goes up to her room, but not before she gives me a kiss on the cheek, leaving me smiling like an idiot. "She talks about you all the time." Mom says, and I can feel her eyes on me as I smile and watch Posy run upstairs. "I think about her all the time." I turn and look at my mother. She is still so beautiful after all these years. Her hair hasn't gotten much gray in it and she doesn't have too many wrinkles. She smiles at me when she says, "How's your life? And don't tell me the normal, 'It's good. Work is work.' That get's boring." Mom always would coax our days out of us, even if they weren't very good. "Well, I went out with some friends last night. One of them was a girl." This sparks her interest. She knows how hard it has been for me lately to get over Katniss. "That's great! What did you guys do?" I think she might suspect that I went drinking. Even though I am an adult, I still respect what my mother tells me to do and she says she doesn't like it when I drink. I don't either. I thought I was doing a good job at hiding the fact that I am hung over, but I guess that my mom could see through that. She knew everything, even before I knew it myself. "We went to Pachinos. It's an Italian restaurant on 3rd street. It's not to far from my apartment. After that, we went to a place that my friend Ben said was good to get drinks." I sighed and met my Moms eyes. Her expression turns from expectance, to recognition, to questioning. "What did you do? I mean, after you had your date." "I screwed it up, Mom! I screwed up big time! Apparently, and I don't remember any of this, Velvet told me that I asked to go with her back to her house. She said that once we got there, I embraced her and kissed her." My mom looks confused. "I don't understand, how did you screw up?" I covered my face with my hands and mumbled through them, "I said, 'I love you Katniss' to Velvet." My mom sighs and puts her hand on my arm. "Oh Gale, I'm sorry. Have you talked with her yet?" Ha! If she only knew how my morning went. "Yeah, I already did when I woke up this morning, but I know she's still mad at me. I mean, I understandably hurt her feelings." I release my face but put pinch my temple. "Mom, do you have aspirin? I'm still hung over." She smiles. "Sure, honey." I take the pills and she sits back down. "Have you apologized to her yet?" "I tried this morning, but she was being a moody brat. I just don't understand woman!" Mom laughs at this, which makes me give a small laugh. Mom always did know how to make us happy. "Well, Gale, I think you should try and apologize again today. If that happened to me, that's what I would want. I wouldn't want to simmer on it for days." Mom says lovingly. I know she's right. I get up from the table, grab her hand, and give it a kiss. "Thanks for listening Mom. I always love talking with you." She just smiles and says, "Same to you, honey." With that, I walk out of the house after getting another clinging hug from Posy, hop on my bike and head over to the dress shop.

When I get to the shop, it's closing time, so Velvet is putting the sign up outside. "Hey!" I say as I ride up to her. As she turns her head, she sighs and rolls her eyes. "What do you want?" Not the friendliest greeting, but I won't push it. "I wanted to apologize." Hopping off of my bike, I let it lean against the building. "For what, exactly? For playing with my emotions? Making me late to work? I got yelled at this morning!" "I'm sorry! How many times do I have to tell you that?" I ask with my hands out, walking towards her. "I don't want to hear it Gale!" Velvet turns and storms off. Real mature. My temper starts to rise now. That is one thing that I have always had a problem controlling. What was it that Katniss described me as? Full of fire? Well, that was definitely true right now. I run after Velvet and grab her by her arm, trying to keep my cool. "Look. I came here to have a conversation with you as an adult. Now, if you're going to keep acting like a child and avoid me, we won't talk about it at all!" Velvet yanks her arm free and spins around to face me, rising on her toes to get in my face. "I'm the one acting like a child? Ha! You're so arrogant! You are the one being the child, not caring about my emotions and unable to get over someone who is now married!" Velvet yells at me and people start to look over their shoulders and they're heading home from work, but I don't care. "I am not being a child!" Well, there goes my temper. "You are such a brat! All you care about it yourself and what I've done to hurt you! You never stopped and asked me how I was doing, or what you could do to help me, because it was pretty obvious that you saw how dramatic my nightmares were! As I was laying there, screaming on your bed, how did you just sit there and listen to it, not feeling any need to come in there and help me? I'll tell you how. Because you're selfish and all you care about is how I treated YOU while I was drunk!" I finish yelling and look fiercely into Velvets eyes, daring her to correct me. She looks defiant for a moment, but then her expression softens. As she slowly lowers on her toes, she doesn't break eye contact. Velvet opens her mouth to protest, but then quickly shuts it as tears well up into her eyes. Before I have time to react, she chokes up and darts away, running back to her house. Still fuming, I unclench my fists, grab my bike and ride to my house. I'm surprised I down run any people over as I pull up to my sidewalk, throw the bike on the rack and storm up to my apartment. It is only when I get inside that I lean against the door and think about what I've just done. "Gosh! Why am I such a screw up?" I scream at my empty apartment. Empty aside from pumpkin of course, who comes and twirls around my feet. Even though he was a cat, he cared about my feelings. I sink down onto the floor with my hands on my head. "Why can't I do anything right?" I ask again to the air, but this time it's quieter. I have such a bad temper and I hate myself for it. I hate myself for making Velvet cry. I like her and wanted to see her again. All that I said about her was what I was really thinking, but I'm not rational when I'm angry. I think that if the situation were reversed, I wouldn't want to go into the bedroom and comfort a screaming Velvet. I would want to hide in the living room, not knowing what to do or say. I drop my hands to my side and wonder how I'm going to fix the problem that I've created.


	12. Chapter 12

I get up the next morning, thankful that I don't have to go to work. It's Sunday and Marcus closes the Blacksmith shop every Sunday. The sun is bright when it comes through my windows and onto my bed. I realize that my headache is gone when I open my eyes and see Pumpkin laying at my feet. I swear, that cat must be part dog. I lay there in my nice warm bed, wanting to get up and eat because my stomach is grumbling, but not wanting to feel the cold air that has seeped into my apartment while I slept. The days have been getting colder and so have the nights. I lay there in bed for ten minutes, fighting myself on what I should do. My hungry side ends up winning, like it usually does, so I roll out of bed and quickly put on a jacket over my t-shirt and slip on a pair of socks to go with my long pants. Pumpkin wakes up at my movement, but can't be bothered to get up and follow me, so he just stretches out and falls back asleep. Oh, to have the life of a cat with no worries or responsibilities. I wish I could switch lives with him sometimes. I groggily walk into the kitchen and put some water into the coffee maker. The last few days, I haven't been able to have my usual morning cup of coffee. After about five minutes, the machine beeps and I take my first sip, forgetting how much I missed that earthy, hot liquid. I take my cup and shuffle over to the living room couch. Turning on the television, I quickly realize that there is nothing interesting on. Some sports games, a few cooking shows, and a couple fighting over who was in the wrong when the husband slept with the wife's gay boyfriend. Clicking the remote off, I sigh at people's stupidity. Despite it being cold, I decide to walk out onto the balcony to enjoy the morning. I live on the ground floor of my apartment, so I can watch people wander the streets. As I lean on my railing, enjoying the sunlight, I see my friend Ben walking out of our building. "Ben!" He stops in his tracks and turns to me. He smiles and walks to my balcony, as if he didn't realize how horrible the date went two nights ago. "Hey Gale! You look happy." Ben says, sounding shocked. He knows I'm not a morning person. "Day off." I say as I raise my cup of coffee in a mock toast. Ben raises his hand along as well, but says, "You suck." He adds a smile. "I'm not thrilled that you get to stay home while I have to go into work." I laugh. "Well, it serves you right, you moron." Ben looks at me, puzzled. I take another sip of my coffee. "You shouldn't have taken me to a bar. It turned horrible." He laughs, nervously, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. Travis told me about what you did. Not cool, dude." I stare at him. How does Travis know about that I said? "How does he know?" I take another sip of my coffee, not taking my eyes off of Ben. "He goes and talks to Maria, the elderly woman Velvet works for, during lunch on slow days. Yesterday was slow." Ben shrugs, as if it's nothing. I really wish he didn't know about that. Well, this just ruins my morning. "Some friend you are." I say to Ben, annoyed. "What? I won't tell anybody else. It's not a big deal anyway. So you called Velvet, Katniss, so what?" "It was embarrassing Ben!" "Fine, fine. Just chill, man. You're so uptight. Well, I have to go, I don't want to be late. See ya!" Ben waves behind his shoulder as he walks off. "See ya." I mutter, as I head back inside. I sit back down on the couch, but don't turn on the TV. Since I finished my coffee outside, I sit the mug down on the table in front of me and stare at Pumpkin. He is sitting on his window seat I made him and looking at all the people passing by on the street. I know that I can't go and talk to Velvet today. I had already tried. Now, it was her turn. When? I don't know. I do know that I won't start any conversations with her. I don't want to seem pushy. I mean, I already made her cry yesterday. I think about calling Travis and talking to him, but I don't want to screw that up as well. After a few minutes of deciding what I should do, I get up, put my coffee in the sink, and go take a shower. I want to wash off all of these emotions and have a normal day. Well, as normal as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

A week goes by and still no word from Velvet. I had passed her a couple times on my way to work, but she didn't see me. That, or she saw me, but ignored me on purpose. I'd say both are a good possibility right now. I've been going to work, never being late, working hard and coming home at night. One night this week, I went back over to my family's house for dinner. When I walked into the door, Posy literally blind-sided me and tackled me. She knocked me into the wall, causing me to hit my head on the way down. We both laughed about it though. Another night, I went to go see a movie with Travis. Ben had to work again. After a second week passed, I had almost accepted the fact that Velvet and I were not going to be speaking again. I didn't call her, though. I was determined to let her call me first. It was after all, he turn to talk and I was afraid that if I went first, she would think I was being pushy. I started to wonder why I had such bad luck with woman. I always seem to fall for them first, then they never feel the same. Everything points back to Katniss. Even when I don't even try, my mind still wanders back to memories of her.

It was Sunday afternoon. Another day off. Ah, I love these! Lounging on the couch, I was watching a documentary on tigers when I hear a soft knock on my door. Clicking off the TV, I walk over to the door and open it. "Hey, Gale." Velvet says sheepishly. "Hey." I say, surprised to see her. Relieved even. She did want to see me again. Yes! "Do you want to come in?" I ask her, arm stretched out, ushering her in. "Um. No. Actually, I was thinking. Could we take a walk? There are some things I would like to talk about." "Uh, yeah. Sure." I say as I grab my coat off of the coat rack behind the door. I shut my front door, careful to keep the cat inside, and lock it. Once I turn to face Velvet, I see that she has braided her hair into a bun that sits on the top of her head. Her makeup is soft, girlish almost. She's wearing the same red coat and black earmuffs that she did on our date and still looks beautiful in them. I realized how much I have missed seeing her in the past two weeks. Focus Gale. I smile down at Velvet and she looks up at me, and gives me an odd expression. It seems like she is embarrassed about something, but is afraid to tell me about it. I wonder what that's for. "There is a small park a couple blocks away from here, you want to walk there?" I ask, starting to walk towards the buildings front door. "Yeah, I would like that." As we walk out into the street, it starts to snow and the wind picks up, causing my hair to fall into my eyes. We walk in silence for the few blocks it takes to reach the park. The sun is setting behind us, bathing the snow sprinkled grass in an orange and pink glow. "This is hard for me, because I know I messed up." Velvet says after taking a deep breath. I glance at her and see that snow flakes have clung to her hair. They look like glitter. "I wasn't fair to you. I know that you were confused when you woke up in a strange home in nothing but your underwear, but that morning, I honestly didn't care." Velvet looks down and gently kicks at a rock and it bounces down the sidewalk. "This isn't excuse, but I have been going through some stuff with my family lately, and I just. Snapped." I have to flip the hair out of my eyes to see Velvet when she looks up at me, her dark blue eyes pleading. "I'm really sorry, Gale. I know that it has been two weeks and I haven't called you or anything." There doesn't seem to be anyone else in the park, so with the snow falling silently, it feels like we're the only people in the world. "I won't hold it against you if you never wanted to hear from me or even see me again." Velvet says quietly as she turns her eyes back down. I stop walking and gently grab her elbow. "Velvet, don't be putting this whole thing on yourself. I was the one that kept you up screaming, and then yelled at you afterwards. I didn't handle the situation well either. I didn't control my temper. I have always have had problems with it. I should have reacted differently. I'm sorry too." For the first time tonight, Velvet smiles a little. "Thanks." I realized I was still holding her elbow, so I quickly let go. Wow, that was much longer then it needed to be. Wait, she didn't act like she cared. Oh, that's good. "And of course I still want to see you. I'm not going to stay mad forever." I look down at Velvet and her smile gets bigger. The snow is falling heavier now, so we walk under an old, big tree for cover. There are absolutely no sounds, other than a few cars on the road and the occasional jogger. It's peaceful. With the sun completely set, Velvet looks up to the sky. "The night sky has always been one thing that I love. Stars twinkling in the night sky. It just makes me so happy." She turns to me. "And the fact that we've put this thing behind us, that makes me happy as well." I laugh a little. Strange. Standing here, under a tree in the moonlight, Velvet looks radiant. I have a sudden urge to grab her, and plant a big kiss on her lips. Don't do it Gale! It will ruin everything because she will probably think I'm coming on too strong. Patience. Velvets eyes turn back down to the ground and she crosses her arms. "Velvet." She looks at me. "You said your were having some problems with your family. Do you want to talk about them?" She gives a little smile and faces me. "Not right now. I still need to get through one more big decision with my family. After that, I would love to talk with you about it." Good. Things were going good. Should I ask her out on a date, now that we've patched things up? Am I moving too fast? "I still want to see you again, Gale." Velvet places her hand on my face. My eyes widen slightly. She's touching me. Why is my heart going this fast? Calm down! "Uh. Movie?" She looks puzzled. I couldn't even say a complete sentence. Dang, she was beautiful. "I mean, do you want to see a movie? Tomorrow night?" I smile nervously. Why does Velvet have this effect on me? It's like I can't breathe. "Sure!" She seems really happy. I'm glad. "Look, I have to go now. Thanks for understanding." Velvet says as she drops her hand and puts it in her jacket pocket. "Alright. Do you know the way home?" She laughs and starts to walk away. "Yes Gale, I think I know the way to me own home. Thanks though." I'm such an idiot! "Uh, right. Bye Velvet!" I call out. "Bye!" She waves and just like that, is walking home. I turn in the opposite direction to head back to my apartment. I have a date. A REAL date. To top it off, it's with one of the most beautiful women I know. I am so giddy that I have to stop myself from skipping.


	14. Chapter 14

I rush through my work the next day so that I can get back home in time for our date. I am still in a state of ecstasy from last night that when I arrive home, I pick up Pumpkin and start petting him behind his ear. He hates being held. Despite his yowls and scratches, I twirl him around for a minute. He hisses at me, so I finally let him down on the couch, laughing as he runs away with his tail puffed. Cats are fun to annoy. I have just enough time to take a shower, get dressed in nicer clothes than my work jeans, and walk to Velvets place. After knocking a couple times on her door, I step back and wait. "I'm almost ready! Door's open" Velvet yells from inside. As I open the door, I see the house that I was in a couple weeks ago. The living room was painting green before, now it's painted a soft blue. Velvet walks down the hallway from her bedroom wearing a simple orange dress with a black wool vest on top. Her hair is down and straight, making it fall to her chest. "Hey, Gale!" She stops in front of me, looking up into my face, smiling that beautiful smile. "You ready?" She asks me, raising her eyebrows. I notice that she has on more eyeliner than usual, bringing out the green and gold specks in her eyes. I lift my hand to her cheek, brushing the hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. She blushes as I smile down at her and say, "Ready." We step outside into the windy street. As Velvet locks her door, snow begins to fall gently around us, sticking to her vest. The movie theater is a ten minute walk from her apartment, so we start out before the sun has fully set. There aren't that many people out tonight, so we are able to walk side by side, which I like. At first, my hands are in my jacket pocket. What am I doing? I don't want to seem distant, like I'm trying to keep her at arms length. I want to hold her hand. Will she be alright with that? What if she rejects it? Come on, Gale, be reasonable. You're going on a date, and you think holding hands with her is going to put her off? Quit freaking out and just go for it! Oh my gosh, why does this woman reduce me to a nervous ball of happy energy? Before I think about it anymore, I reach out and take her hand. She laces her fingers into mine and says, "Now, why did that take you so long?" I nervously laugh, though it comes out sounded more like I was clearing my throat. "I was just lost in thought I guess." I relax and let my thumb rub over the top of her hand, swaying it gently as we walk. We don't talk for the few blocks that is takes to get to the theater. Not because we didn't want to, but we felt perfectly content enjoying each other's company. We pick a sappy romance movie. Well, Velvet picks it. I told her that I like all types of movies, which is a lie. I hate romances, but she seemed happy to see this one, so I didn't mind seeing it for her. Once we get to our theater room, the entire place is packed, but we're able to find two seats next to the aisle with me on the outside seat. As soon as we sit down, the trailers start. I look at Velvet who is sitting with her legs crossed and examining her finger nails. I don't know what to do. Do I put my arm around her shoulder? Hold her hand? Her knee? What do people do on dates? You would think that I've had a lot of dates, so I should know what to do, but I've only been on two dates before and one of them was just sitting on the school playground, swinging together. Granted, I was seven, but that's not the point. Right now, though, I'm nervous. I mean, I shouldn't be! I'm twenty-three and Velvet is twenty-one, so I'm sure has been on multiple dates. I mean, she's gorgeous! Ok, I need to focus, I'm getting too flustered. The trailers are over and the movie is starting now. I jump slightly as Velvet brushes her hand on my arm. I turn towards her and she grabs it gently. "Come on, you know you want to." She lifts my arm up and put's it around her shoulders, petting my hand. Wow. She can read me like a book. Why is it so easy for her? I rub her shoulder and she leans into my chest, resting her head on my arm. "I'm glad you're here with me." I whisper to her. She turns her head up and looks at me with those mischievous eyes that I now love. "Me too." We sit in silence for the rest of the movie and I enjoy the warmth of her head on my arm.

After the movie, I am standing in the lobby waiting for Velvet to get out of the restroom. As I'm watching the people walk around the theater, I see a woman wearing a back shirt and green pants. She also has her dark hair braided down her back. I know that it's not Katniss, but my heart starts to race anyway. I want to run up to her and grab her in a hug. I haven't seen Katniss in years, and yet, she still is in the back of my mind. The lady turns around and, as I suspected, it's not Katniss. I knew it wasn't. Why does a part of my heart still long for her? She's gone from my life and I'm never going to get her back. I am so confused. I have a wonderful time with Velvet and when I'm with her, I don't think about Katniss at all. It's like Velvet fills that part of my heart. But left alone, my mind always drifts back to Katniss. I run my fingers through my hair. I don't want this. I just want to have a healthy relationship and not be bombarded with different feelings depending on who I'm with. Why can't I just get over her? I glance up and see Velvet is walking out of the bathroom and I instantly relax. Well, my heart is focused, but I get more nervous at the site of her, but it's a good nervous. I like this feeling a lot better then the confusion. "Let's go." I say as we both turn and leave to go to Velvet's house.

Stepping out into the dark street, more people crowd the sidewalks, heading to the movies. The snow that was floating around earlier has put a thin layer of white over everything. I feel more confident then I did before, so as soon as we step outside, I grab Velvet's hand again. We walk all the way to her house laughing at the movie and talking about what she liked most about it. Snow is sticking to our hair as we step up onto her small porch. Velvet lets go of my hand so she can unlock the door. Once she does, she doesn't open the door, but turns to face me, looking up at me with her gorgeous eyes. "I love your eyes." She sighs, brushing my bangs out of the way. It's like we share the same thoughts. She leaves her hand on my face, cradling my cheek in her hand. Her eyes keep flicking slightly from my eyes to my mouth. I think she wants me to kiss her. "I get lost in yours." I say, placing my hand on top of hers, still resting on my face. "Gale, I-" Before she can say any more, I let go of her hand, clasp both of my hands around her face and gently press my lips up to hers. She stops short for a second, but then kisses me back. I take a quick breath and kiss her again. This time, deeper and a bit more firm. Her lips are cold because of the winter air, but mine are warm. Velvet lets go of my face and wraps her arms around my neck. This feels natural. I release her lips, keeping her face close and look at her expression. She liked it. I smirk. "I'm sorry, what we you saying?" She blinks for a second. Adorable. "Uh. I was going to say that I like you. Obviously, I don't have to worry about your reaction anymore." I laugh and gently kiss the tip of her nose. She makes me happy. "No, you don't have to worry. I really do like you." With that, Velvet embraces me. Yes. This is what I want. The girl that is standing here in front of me. I hold her tight and kiss the top of her head. "I had a wonderful time tonight." Velvet says, looking up at me. "Me too." I smile back. "Do you want to meet me for lunch during my work break tomorrow?" I ask. "Sure! You know that little café in the square?" I nod. "I would like to go there, if that's alright." "Sounds like a plan." Velvet gives me one last kiss on my cheek and we part ways. That night, I don't think about Katniss, or my past. I just think of Velvet. I fall asleep thinking about the way her lips felt against mine, how the specks in her eyes shown in the moonlight, and I dream peacefully about the girl that I want to keep in my life and never let go.


	15. Chapter 15

I went into work the next day with a big smile constantly tugging at my mouth. I thought I was doing a good job of concealing my new-found happy attitude, but that theory was shot when Marcus stopped working with the sword he had in his hand. "What in the world has gotten into you, Hawthorne? I know that the hammer you're fixing is not enjoyable enough to warrant that smile you've been wearing. Also, you've flattened it too much." I look down at my hands to see that he's right. I've been letting my mind wander and in doing so, have ruined this piece of metal. I laugh at the thought of how silly I must look. I glance up at Marcus, who looks really annoyed at me. "I'm sorry, boss. I just had a good night last night." "Was it with that blonde chick you talked to a couple weeks ago?" I look at him puzzled. "How do you remember Velvet?" "Ah, so that's her name. Well, you two thought you were being secretive this morning by standing beside the building, but I could still see you." My cheeks flush at the thought of getting to see her earlier. We passed each other on our way to work and stopped to talk for a few minutes. Instead of talking, Velvet stood between me and the wall, tracing out the lines of my mouth with her fingers as I kissed them repeatedly. I ended up getting late into work because of it. Oh well. "See, there's that goofy look in your eyes again. You're worse than a school boy, Hawthorne." Marcus scoffs as he goes back to working on his sword. I just smile and start melting a new chunk of metal for another hammer.

Sitting at a small round table outside of the café, I am enjoying the antics of a squirrel as he is jumping from tree to tree. Suddenly, something covers my eyes and I can no longer see. As I put my hands up to whatever is impairing my vision, I feel, skin? That's strange. I hear a stifled giggle. Oh. "Now who, I wonder, could that possibly be?" I ask sarcastically, trying to pry the hands off of my face. I feel the tickle of soft lips as someone kisses my neck. "Hey, you." Velvet whispers into my ear, releasing my head and taking her seat across from me. I smirk. She has added some mischief to my life, however brief those moments are, they are still enjoyable. "Hey." Our waiter comes by and takes our order. We both order a small sandwich and some water, which he brings us immediately. "So," I ask while taking a sip. "How has work been so far?" "You will never believe who came into my shop today. Your friend, Travis? He came in and started to hit on me. It was very strange, considering he's a big idiot if he thought that having me try on a dress and telling me I looked fabulous was a normal way to flirt." I laugh at the thought of Travis, cocky as he is, walking over to her shop and thinking he'll score. He really was an idiot. "There was this one woman who came in today that was easily four sizes bigger than any dress we sell. It was very awkward for me to try and tell her that we can't custom make dresses. I was telling her very nicely, but she got pissed and started yelling at me! Can you believe that? Gale?" I snap out of my daze. "What?" "You're doing that thing again." Velvet says, irritated. "What thing?" "You stare at me when I'm talking to you." I raise an eyebrow. "Not like the normal staring, but your expression goes, almost blank. Like you're staring off into space or something." Oh, that. "I'm sorry, Velvet. I just get lost looking into your eyes. Wow. That was really cheesy of me to say, huh?" I ask, slightly embarrassed. She smiles. "Yeah, a bit cheesy. But that's what you are, and I'm fine with that." Velvet winks at me as our food comes out. We both take a bite of sandwich and I ask her, "So, what do you wanna know about me?" She nods and wipes her mouth. "Tell me about your family." Oh, boy. I take a deep breath. "Alright. I have two younger brothers and a younger sister. My Dad died when I was fourteen in a mine collapse. So, it was up to my Mom and I to raise my siblings. I learned to hunt in the woods around our district, and that's how we got by." Just at the thought of home, hunting with Katniss, sends a stab in my heart. I miss that. Velvet sighs. "How old were your siblings?" "Rory was nine, Vick was four and Posy wasn't even born yet. Now they're eighteen, fourteen and eight." Velvet looks at me with empathy. "I am so sorry, Gale! That must have been stressful for you, getting all of that responsibility thrown onto you like that." You got that right. "My parents died when I was two, leaving my older brother to raise me." She puts down her sandwich and her eyes turn downcast. "Glitch, my brother, was only 12 when they died. We used to live in the Capitol and my parents owned a make-up store. One day, my father heard some commotion outside and went to check it out. Unknowingly, he walked right in the middle of a gang fight and was shot before he realized what was going on. My mother heard the gunshot and, understandably, ran out after him to see what happened. They shot her also." I reached across the table to put my hand on hers. She looked up at me and grabbed it. "Glitch has told me so many stories of my parents, but I feel terrible for not remembering them." I rub my thumb along the top of her hand and say, "Velvet, don't. You were only two. There was no way that you would have memories of them. They still know that you loved them, the few years that you spent with them. Vick barely remembers our father." "Yeah, I guess you're right." We're both silent for a minute, not taking any bites of food. "How did you come to live here, if you were born in the Capitol?" Velvet looked down at her plate. "Glitch and I lived in the Capitol for a few years, until he was eighteen. Then he moved us to District 2 so that he could get a job. He found one in construction." Velvet lets go of my hand picks up her sandwich. "Listen, my lunch break is almost over. I'm going to go visit Glitch on Friday after work, would you want to come with me?" I stand up to help her gather her things. "Sure, I'd love to meet him." I say genuinely. Velvet quickly packs up her food, grabs her purse and is about to leave when I catch her by her arm. She looks up at me and I can tell she is about to cry. "Hold on." "Yeah?" Her voice was strained. I brush my hand against her face, tuck her hair behind her ear, and leave it there. "I'm here for you if you want to talk. It's going to be alright." She nods and I kiss her gently between her eyes, leaving my lips there for a few seconds. Velvet reaches up, grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Thank you." She releases my hand and turns to leave, wiping her eye. I finish my sandwich and head back into work, thinking how hard it must have been for Glitch to raise Velvet. I was fourteen and had the support of my mother, but she worked almost all day. He was twelve and had no help whatsoever. I feel slightly excited to meet Glitch and talk with him, because he understands the struggles of having to raise your siblings without much help from your parents.


	16. Chapter 16

That night, I have fitful sleep, tossing and turning. One minute my room is too cold, the other, too hot. Poor Pumpkin ends up sleeping on the floor because he can't stand me constantly moving. When I finally do fall asleep, I have a dream that I've had multiple times before.

Sharp pain. Oh, why did I do this again? A warm sensation is flowing down my skin. I bite my lip to stifle a scream. I feel eyes trained on me. Stinging pain on my back. A cracking sound. I shouldn't have brought that Turkey in the square to sell. I open my eyes to see a man, standing over me, holding a whip. It is Peeta, grinning like a mad man. Another crack of the whip. Blood runs in my eyes. "She chose me, Gale!" I scream because of the pain in my back as he whips me again. Peeta laughs. "She won't run to your side! She's at Prim's grave." Another crack. Searing pain. I smell alcohol as someone walks to my side. I squeeze my eyes shut because I know what's coming. This nightmare happens often. "Here, let's try a little antiseptic!" Haymitch says. I don't want to look. Peeta whips me again and I feel fire run down my back. I can't keep the scream from escaping my mouth. Haymitch has poured liquor down my back. I'm starting to cry from the pain. "She blames you, Gale." Peeta whips me again. More blood. "She hates you!" Haymitch laughs and pours more liquid fire on my wounds. I sit there in agony, tied to the whipping post. I risk a look and I see Mrs. Everdeen, standing at the edge of the crowd. Another whip. Sharp pain. Laughing. I yell, pleading for help from her, but she just glares at me. She doesn't move. More blood. Liquor pours over my entire body, mixing with blood and flowing into my mouth as I scream. The last thing I feel and hear is searing pain and the laughter of thousands of people around me.

I scream and jump up from my bed, covered in sweat. Throwing back the covers, I don't even notice that Pumpkin is sleeping on the floor. I step on his tail and he wails, running out of the room. I madly run to the bathroom, although I stumble more than not. I open the door in a panic and turn on the lights, which hurts my eyes. My back feels like it is in so much searing pain, that I run into my shower, turn on the cold water and plunge under the stream fully clothed. It feels good, but doesn't help my madness. Sinking down to the floor of the shower, I bury my face in my hands and start sobbing. Even though I've had that nightmare multiple times since moving to District 2, it still terrifies me as much as it did before. I sit on the floor of the shower, sobbing and try to calm myself down. I repeat a phrase out loud as water pours over me. "My name is Jonathan Gale Hawthorne. I am twenty-three years old. I live in District 2. My family is safe. I was a soldier. President Snow is dead. I am safe now. I am safe." I have to repeat the phrase five times before I can get my breathing under control. Turning off the water, I awkwardly slip out of my clothes, drape them over the rail and wrap a towel around my waist. I walk over to the counter and brace all of my weight on my hands, which grip the edge. I look up at my face. My wet hair is in my eyes, so I flip it out of the way. My eyes remind me of that of an animal that is about to be killed. Filled with terror. I take a couple breaths, rise up and turn around to look at my back. My entire back is covered in deep, pink scars. I really did get whipped, but it was by a peacekeeper. Even though my hair only brushes the back of my neck, it still covers some of the scars because there were so many and so far up. From my tailbone up to my neck. Scars. Reminders of my past. I turn to face the mirror again, staring down my reflection. "My name is Jonathan Gale Hawthorne. I am twenty-three years old. I live in District 2. My family is safe. I was a soldier. President Snow is dead. I am safe now. I am safe." I know that I won't be going to sleep any more tonight, so I walk into the kitchen and make some coffee, still wrapped in my towel. Once it is made, I go and sit on my living room couch and stare at the shelf across the room. All of my family pictures are on there. Posy's valentine cards. Rory's letters. Vick's photography. All gifts from my family. I'm not sure how long I sit there and look at their things, but it reminds me that they are alive and I have access to them whenever I want. "I am safe. I am safe."


	17. Chapter 17

Once the sun comes up the next morning, I call Marcus to let him know that I have to take a personal day. I know that I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I tried to work today. He doesn't ask questions, which I'm glad. I wouldn't have wanted to talk about it with him anyway. After pacing my house for a couple of hours, unsure of what I wanted to do, I decide I want to see my family. I know that it is a weekday, so the kids will be in school, but I'll at least be able to see my mother. She hasn't had to work since they moved to District 2. I'm glad, she deserves it. It's raining outside, so I decide to take my umbrella and walk, even though it takes me twenty minutes and my shoes get soaked. I unlock the front door with my key and let myself in. "Mom! Are you home?" I call out into the house. "In the kitchen!" I hear my Mom yell back. I step into the kitchen and find her making lunch. Smells like it's spaghetti. "Oh! Honey. Before you come in here to talk, I need you to do me a favor." "Sure, Mom. What is it?" "Well, your sister is home sick from school. I think it might be the flu. Will you go up to her room and see if she needs any more medicine? I would go, but I don't want this to boil over and let's face it, you're not that good of a cook yourself." Mom says with a wink. I laugh. "You got that right." Heading through the living room and up the stairs, I find that Posy's door is shut and there is noise coming from inside. I softly knock on the door, but she doesn't answer, so I open it slowly and find that the her small TV is turned on. That explains the noise. Posy, however, is not watching. She is passed out in the beanbag chair on the floor. Well, I guess she doesn't want any medicine. I smile at the thought of Posy as a toddler. She used to fall asleep in the craziest of places. I guess having three older brothers, she had to gain that skill if she was going to survive and grow up sane. One time, I remember Posy falling asleep outside in my mothers arms as we watched one of the Hunger Games on the public screen. Noise didn't bother this child. I tiptoe over to her bed, pull back the covers and put the pillow back in place. Once I had done that, I walk back over to Posy and gently pick her up. She stirs, puts her arm around my neck and buries her face into my shoulder, but doesn't wake up. I carefully step over her clothes and toys that are on the floor and set her down on her bed. Pulling the covers up to her chest, she curls over on her side, sighing in her sleep. I want to leave the TV on because since she fell asleep with that noise, she would sleep better if it stayed on. Brushing the hair that has fallen on her face out of the way, I kiss her forehead and leave before she can wake up, softly closing the door behind me. I find my Mom still in the kitchen, but she was draining some pasta in the sink. "Posy was asleep and I didn't want to wake her up." Mom turns around for a second then goes back to the pasta. "That's alright. I'll just wake her up after lunch and check on her." The memory of last night and how I have to remind myself that they're safe, makes me appreciate my Mom so much right now. I walk over to her and wrap her in a hug from behind. "I really love you, Mom." She stops what she's doing and turns around to embrace me. I'm much taller than her, so I'm able to tuck her head under my chin and hold her tight. "I love you, too." I stand there for a moment, taking in her entirety, before I whisper, "I had that dream again." She looks up at me with sad eyes. "The one with Peeta?" I nod. "Oh, honey." She rubs my back. "You know he wouldn't do that to you. And you know that we are safe and not going anywhere. Right?" I sigh. "Yes, I know that, logically, you aren't in any danger. What danger is there left? But then, I have these nightmares and all of my fears come back. Fears that President Snow would capture you, or that he would bomb the kids school, or that he'd send a sniper to our house. Oh my gosh, it sounds crazy now, when I'm holding you guys and can see you, but when I'm home alone, my fears seem real. So. Real." I just bury my face in my Moms hair for another minute, smelling her shampoo. She just keeps rubbing my back, like she did when I was small. I feel like a little boy who has come running to his Mom after he thought a monster was in his closet. Maybe that description isn't as far off from me as I think. Once I can calm down, I release my Mother and she kisses my cheek. "It's all right now, Gale. I have lunch ready. Here, sit down and tell me how talking with Velvet went last week." We enjoy the spaghetti as I catch my Mom up on failed attempt at an apology, Velvets real apology and how our date went. She has a big grin on her face by the time I'm finished. "She wants me to meet her brother tomorrow. We're going to go visit him for lunch." I say, while taking a sip of my drink. "Well, that's wonderful! You'll have to tell me how it goes!" Mom says while clearing the table. I jump at the sound of someone coughing behind me. I turn around to see Posy, leaning against the kitchen door in her pajamas. "Mommy? I need some juice." "Sure thing honey. I'll get you some more medicine, too." As my Mom gets the juice out of the fridge, Posy turns to me. "Hey, Gale." She says groggily. Man, she must not feel good. Normally, she runs at me whenever she sees me. Now, it looks like that the doorframe is the only thing keeping her balanced. "Hey." I turn in my chair slightly and open my arms for a hug. She shakes her head. "I'm sick." I chuckle. "And you think I care? Come here." She doesn't protest any further. Walking over to me, she slumps into my arms in a weak hug. Without another word, Posy climbs up into my lap and sits sideways. Since she is too small to cling to my neck, she just curls into my chest, burying her face into my shirt as I wrap my arms around her and gently rock her back and forth. "You really don't feel good, do you sweetie?" I ask. She just shakes her head softly. I kiss the top of her head as my Mom brings her the pills and her glass of juice. Posy sits up long enough to swallow the pills, but then curls back into my chest with her juice in her hands, drinking it in small sips. I close my eyes and just enjoy the moment, repeating what I told myself last night. My family is safe. I am safe. I am safe.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hawthorne! Where is that sword you finished the other day?" Marcus shouts from the front of the store. I am covered in sweat from filling the furnace. Gosh. I hate hectic days. Glancing across the room to a shelf where we keep all of the items we have finished, along with the customer's information, I spot the sword. "It's back here!" I yell back as I shovel another scoop of coal into the fire. "Well don't just tell me. Bring it out!" I growl. I especially hate Marcus on hectic days. He turns into an even more demanding drill sergeant than usual. Putting the shovel down, I walk across the room, grab the sword and walk it out to Marcus. "Here." I shove it in his hands and head to the back. "Thank you. Took long enough." He snaps. I just focus on my task at hand, getting this fire to burn hotter. For the rest of the work day, I have to make myself repeatedly take deep breaths because I wanted to rip Marcus' head off from time to time. Once my shift was over. I headed back to my apartment to take a shower and get ready to go with Velvet to meet her brother, Glitch.

I had just finished putting my shoes on when there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" I call as I scoop up Pumpkin so he won't dart out the door. Velvet steps inside and shuts the door behind her. Shivering, she steps towards me. "Man, it's cold outside!" I let Pumpkin down and he twirls around her feet. "Oh, hello there. You must be the legendary cat that keeps Gale from having girls over." He meows, almost in response. I laugh. "Oh yes. This is Pumpkin." Velvet leans down to pet him and he scurries off into the kitchen to look for food. I smile at Velvet and take her hand. She looks up at me and asks, "Are you ready to go?" Kissing the top of her hand, I reply, "If you are." She laughs at this. "I came over to YOUR house, silly. Of course I'm ready." My cheeks flush. What is it about this woman that makes me say the stupidest things? "Oh, right." I release her hand so I can lock my front door and we head outside, into the cold. It isn't snowing today, but the wind is picking up. Instead of walking hand in hand, I wrap my arm around Velvet's shoulder, trying to shelter her from the wind. She does the same. "Alright, since I don't know where Glitch lives, we'll just start walking and you tell me which streets to take." I say. Stupid. "That's how I planned it." Velvet chuckles. After walking for a few blocks, I speak up. "Do you think he'll like me?" Velvet keeps her eyes straight, searching for a road sign. "I can't see why he wouldn't. You two have similar personalities." Well, that was good. Turning left at the next block, I start to see smaller, apartment style buildings. "Is his house on this street?" I ask. "No, not quite. We have to go a few more blocks to get to where he's at." Velvet says without inflection. She seems unusually quiet. I wonder why. "Alright, that's cool. How was work today?" I just want to have some conversation, even if it is small talk. "It was fine." I don't stop walking, but I turn my head to look at Velvet. She flicks her eyes up at me. They were sad. Confused, I squeeze her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Velvet just stares at the ground. "Not really. I'm just sad, is all." We make a right and cut through an ally way. "Why?" I ask, concerned. "You'll see in a minute" What does that mean? The breeze is blowing my hair in my face, so I have use my free hand to keep it out of the way. I don't recognize this part of the city, so I have no idea where she's taking me. We walk in silence for a few more blocks and then, Velvet stops. "We're here." She says, wrapping both arms around my side. The arch we are standing under reads, 'District 2 cemetery.' Oh. Velvet takes my hand and walks me through the grounds, taking different paths that go right and left. She must have been here a lot. When she finally stops at a headstone, it takes me a moment to register who it is. 'Benjamin Glitch Carter. Brother, Friend and loved by all' Why didn't I catch this before? I thought Velvet was crying the other day because she felt bad about not remembering her parents. It wasn't that at all. It was about Glitch. Velvet sits down on the ground, and after brushing some leaves off the grave and sits back, hugging her knees. "You can sit down, Gale." I do as she suggested and sit cross legged, beside her. We were too poor to have cemeteries in District 12, so this is a whole new situation for me. I feel stiff, like, if I move, it'll be disrespectful or something. "He died three months ago. Fell off of a ladder and hit his head." Oh yeah, Velvet said that Glitch worked in construction. "I'm really sorry." I say and place my hand on her knee. She squeezes it. "I come here every Friday to visit him. Fridays were the days that we would go out and do stuff together. We still lived together, up until he died. We loved each other, so much." She wiped a tear from her eye. I stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt. She leans into me, so I move my hand that was on her knee and put it around her shoulder. Affection comes more natural to me now. Sure, I still get butterflies when I look at Velvet, but I hardly ever get nervous anymore. "I just recently moved out of our apartment. I couldn't handle the emptiness anymore." She sighs. "He was only thirty-three." Man. That was so young. I glance at Velvet and her expression makes me want to cry. I can tell that her and Glitch had a very similar relationship to the one that I have with Posy. I started tearing up, thinking about what it would be like to lose her. No. I'm here with Velvet. I need to focus on her. Velvet takes in a shaky breath. "I think that's why I was so attracted to you at first. You are so similar to Glitch that it's scary. You both share the same build and the same laugh. Plus, you're both very strong. Not just physically, but emotionally." If she only knew that I wasn't as mentally or emotionally stable as she thought I was. "Glitch was the closest thing I had to a Father. When he died, there was just this hole in my life that I didn't know how to fill." I know what she means. I tired alcohol after we killed President Snow, but it didn't make any of it go away. Only my family did. "He was the only family I had left!" Velvet cries into my shoulder. I rest my head on top of hers. I can't imagine what she is going through. "Oh, and there is something else that I need to tell you. Something important." Velvet sits up and turns towards me, wiping her face. "Yeah?" She takes a deep breath and looks around, to see if anyone is nearby. She looks scared. "Alright. There is no perfect time to tell you this. I really like you. Not quite love, but it's up there and I think you feel the same way. You know how both people in a relationship need to be completely honest and open with each other?" Um, where is she going with this? Velvet starts fiddling with her hands. She looks extremely nervous. "I'm just so embarrassed and scared. I don't know what to do!" Velvet buries her face in her hands. Confused, I pull her hands away and clasp them both between mine. "Velvet, it's alright. Whatever is bothering you, you can trust me." She looks up at me with uncertainty. "I just don't want to run you off." Now how could she possibly do that? I look at her puzzled. I don't understand at all what she's trying to tell me. "Gale." Velvet stares deep into my eyes. She takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I'm sorry. What?!


	19. Chapter 19

Velvet starts crying again once she sees my confused expression. "You're, what now?" I ask as she takes her hands away from mine and hugs herself. I really hope she's joking. "Pregnant." I am so shocked, that for a minute, I sit there with my mouth agape, searching for the right words. "It's not yours." Well, duh. "I know that, because we haven't slept together. How long have you known?" She doesn't meet my eyes, but stares at Glitch's headstone. "Since before I apologized to you." That was easily 3 weeks ago. What? "Velvet, this doesn't make any sense. Does that mean you've been cheating on me?" I ask. I don't know why I asked that. It's not like we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't think we've ever talked about the possibility of that, come to think of it. She looks up at me, surprised. "No! I would never! The doctor said that I am already two months along." I pinch my temple, trying to sort this out. "Alright. So that would put you a month before you met me. Did you have another boyfriend?" The thought of Velvet possibly having a child with an ex boyfriend didn't make me too happy. "No. Gosh, this is so embarrassing. I had a one night stand with someone I picked up at a bar a month after Glitch died. I don't know why I did it, I am not that type of girl! It was the only time I have ever done anything like that. I guess, in some strange way, I was trying to fill the void in my life that Glitch left behind. I mean, not that I ever wanted to sleep with my brother." No, I get that part. Wow. This day has taken an interesting turn. Oddly, I'm not mad, though. Very shocked and confused, but not mad. This girl has kept this a secret from me for 3 weeks. I don't see how. It makes me sad that she felt like she had to keep on a brave face when she was with me. Wait a minute. She said last week that she had to make a decision with her family, but Glitch was all she had. She didn't mean? "We're you planning on aborting the baby?" I ask, praying Velvet will say no. "I'm honestly not sure at this point. I am so scared and confused, I just don't know what to do!" Velvet buried her face in her hands again. Alright. Deep breath. This is a pretty big deal. "I was hoping to be able to decide on my own what to do, but I couldn't handle the stress of it alone!" I put my hand on her knee. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Because, I wanted to make sure that you were actually going to stay in my life. Plus, like I said, I didn't want to run you off." Well, this wasn't a shock-free confession, that's for sure. My heart rate picks up. This is too much to process. I take a breath, trying to sort my thoughts. "Alright. Here's what we need to do. Let's go walk around that park near my house so that we can have a place to talk without bothering other people who are grieving." I say as I stand up. There were others there at the cemetery, paying their respects. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I extend my hand and help Velvet up to where she is standing. She blows a kiss to Glitch's headstone and we head to the park.

All the way there, we discuss the pros and cons of her keeping the baby. As we step into the park, we've made a decision. "So, you're going to keep it? Are you sure, Velvet?" I say as I put my arm around her shoulder. We walk to that big tree we stood under a few weeks ago and stand next to it. As Velvet leans on the tree, I stand in front of her, searching her face. She's still very scared. "Yes, I'm sure. I couldn't kill it." I sigh. That's good. Velvet starts to cry again. Dang. These hormones are really not giving her a break, are they? "Shh, calm down. It'll be alright." I tell her has I wipe a tear from her cheek. She suddenly opens her eyes wide. "What?" I ask, surprised. "What about those drinks I had on our first date? Isn't it bad to drink when you're pregnant?" Oh gosh. I had forgotten about that. "I think it'll be fine. You weren't that far along then and plus, you didn't know." I honestly don't know how that will effect the baby, but I don't want to upset Velvet any more than she already is. "How am I going to do this, Gale? I don't know how to raise a kid! Much less, by myself!" Velvet embraces me and hides her face in my shirt. I pet her hair, weighing the question over in my mind. Then she says something unexpected. "Will you help me raise it?" Excuse me? Did she really just ask me that? I let go of her and give her an expression consisting of emotions like, you've-got-to-be-kidding-me and have-you-lost-your-mind. "What?" She asks innocently. "Velvet. Be real. I have no experience raising a child. I mean, I helped my mother take care of my siblings, but I wasn't actually their parent." She looks hurt. Now that hurts my feelings. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Don't give me that look. Please. I just, this is a lot to spring on me. I mean, I've only known you for what? A month? And you're asking me to help you raise a child? A little living thing? I don't know if I can handle that right now!" I say, pleading. Velvet looks up at me with scared eyes, so I move my hands to her face. She chokes on her words when she talks. "I'm sorry. I'm just panicking. These hormones are making me freak out more than I should. This isn't fair for you. How about this? I'll have the baby, but just ask that you check in on us every now and then? You don't have to do anything. You don't even have to see me again, if you don't want to. I'm a lot to take on." Silent tears fall on her cheeks. I can't just leave her all on her own! "Shh." I whisper as I lean in and press her forehead to mine. "It'll all work out. We just, need to take this slow." She sniffs and I kiss her cheek. "I'm not walking away from you. Not now." "You sure?" She asks, putting her hands on my chest. I'm not sure. That's the thing. I have no idea how this will work out, but I can't leave her. Before I realize what I'm doing, I reply, "I'm sure."


	20. Chapter 20

It's a cold, snowy day, so I'm not happy to have walked to my Moms house. It had been a week since Velvet told me she was pregnant. Every night since then, we've gone either out to eat or taken walks to discus about everything, making the decision that I will try and help Velvet raise her child. Even though I'm still not completely convinced I will be able do it, we felt it was a good time to go over to my Moms house and have lunch. "Will your Mom like me?" Velvet asks, shivering beside me on the front porch. I put my key into the lock and opened the door. "Of course!" Walking inside, Mom is in the kitchen. "Hey, Gale!" She comes over and gives me a hug, "You must be Velvet! I've heard great things about you." My Mom releases me and takes Velvet's hand. "Hi! It's really nice to meet you! Likewise." Velvet flashes her white smile. My heart gently races when I look at her. She is more radiant than ever. "Velvet, I'm going to go find my siblings, do you want to come?" She lets go of my Moms hand. "Sure!" "Let's be quiet. I'm wanting to sneak up on Posy. She usually finds me first." I whisper and tiptoe out of the room. Slipping into the living room, I see that Vick is on the couch, reading and Posy is sitting on the floor watching TV. Her back is turned towards me. Yes! I might have a chance. Vick looks up and it about to say something, but I raise my finger to my lips and he shuts his mouth. With Vick watching me and Velvet standing in the doorway, I quietly sneak up behind Posy. In one fluid movement, I snatch her up off the ground and turn her upside down. Posy screams. Velvet and Vick start laughing as I spin Posy around a few times. "Put me down! Rory!" I lower Posy to the ground, holding her feet so that she is doing a handstand. "It's not Rory." I laugh. "Gale!" Posy squirms, trying to release her feet from my grasp. Vick starts laughing even harder, closing his book. "Seriously! Let. Me. Go!" On command, I release her feet and she tumbles to the floor, unharmed but irritated. "Why did you do that?" Posy asks, fixing her shirt. "Because I love you, that's why!" I say as I ruffle her hair. "You sure got a funny away of showing it." Velvet says with a laugh as she walks into the room. I give Posy a kiss on the top of her head. "Who are you?" Posy asks. She was brutally honest sometimes. "I'm Velvet. I'm Gale's girlfriend." Posy steps over to her, putting on the best serious face she has and starts to walk around her. I try not to laugh. "Hmm. Oh, yes. Un huh." Posy says, while examining Velvets outfit. Velvet gives me a quizzical look. I shrug. There's no telling with Posy. "Alright. You look nice. I'll allow you to date my brother." Velvet looks surprised. "Why, thank you. Good to know I have your permission." I laugh at her sarcasm. While Posy and Velvet are talking, Vick strides over to where I'm standing. "She's pretty." He says. ""Very, very pretty." Vick gets a look in his eyes. I smack the back of his head. "Hey!" He says while rubbing it. "Come on, man. Back off!" He just sneers at me and walks into the kitchen. "Lunch is ready!" I hear my Mom call from the kitchen. We all sit down around the table, but I notice that there are only five place set. "Where's Rory?" I ask, pouring myself a drink. "Oh, he's at his friends house." Vick speaks up. Velvet raises her eyebrow. "Rory is my little brother. Older then these two." I tell her. Lunch was soup. Perfect for this cold day. After our meal, Mom is clearing the table and I look at Velvet. She nods. We had planned on telling my Mom about everything that we had decided on. "Um, Vick? Posy? Could you guys go into the living room or something? I want to talk with Mom alone for a minute." Vick smirks and flicks his eyes back and forth between me and Velvet. I give him an annoyed look and he gets up from the table. Probably going to find his book. Posy hops up and before she leaves the room, she comes over and ruffles my hair. Mom sits down across from me and Velvet. "What is it, honey?" I take a deep breath. "There has been something big that has come up in the past week. Something that will definitely change Velvet's life, as well as mine, pretty drastically. Now, we've been thinking about this for a while and we believe that now would be a good time to tell you." My Mom looks puzzled. "Tell me what?" "I'm pregnant." Velvet says. Mom seems confused for a second, but her eyes widen slightly, trying to be calm. "Is it Gales?" "Oh, no Mrs. Hawthorne. This was before I had met Gale. A month before, actually. I'm two and a half months along." "Oh, well good for you, Velvet. Babies are such a joy to have. I'm happy for you." She turns to me. "But Gale, what does this have to do with you?" "I want to help Velvet raise her baby." I say, trying to sound certain. Now this shocks her. "Have you lost your mind? Honey, that is a big step to take. In any relationship! I mean, you guys have just begun your relationship, and you want to add a baby to the mix? It'll only complicate things!" I start to get mad. Does my Mom really think that I don't know all of this? She doesn't know how much thought I've put into everything! "Mom. Velvet and I have talked about that, and we feel that we'll have enough time before the baby is born to be able to grow in our relationship enough to make it strong and well suited for raising a family." My Mom puts her hands on her head. "Gale. Listen to me. Do you have any idea how much goes into raising a child? It is a big life decision and I don't think you're ready for it." I had been trying to hold my temper this whole time. Mom was not taking this news the way that I thought she would. Why didn't she trust me to know what is right for me? I am responsible! Angry, I can't help raising my voice. "Yes, Mom! I do know how to raise a child! Remember all those years ago in a place called District 12? You were working so many hours that along with finding food, I had to teach Posy her letters, help Vick with History and do my own homework! I practically raised my siblings! I don't think that you are in any place to tell me that I don't know what it feels like! I had Dad's responsibility thrust on me when I was just fourteen! You have no idea the pressure that put on me! To be Dad AND older brother to Rory, Vick and Posy!" I slap my hands on the table then stare at my Mom, piercing her eyes with mine. Mom doesn't say anything. She just gives me an expression mixed of sadness and disappointment. I hate when she gives me that look. What I said wasn't entirely true, but I didn't give Mom any credit. She was right, I did not know what it was like to raise a child. I had never even come close with my siblings. However, I am stubborn, as well as a short fuse, so even though I know I hurt my Moms feelings, I will have the last word. Standing up from the table, I walk to the front door and unlock it. I can hear Velvet apologizing in the kitchen and she comes to meet me. "Don't you think you should apologize?" Velvet asks me. I should. I want to. "No." I respond anyway. "I'll walk you home, but I want to go back to my apartment. I'm done right now." She stares at me. "No. You know what? You're acting childish right now. I remember the way back to my house. I'd rather go alone." I know she's right. Velvet places her hand on my cheek and gives it a small pat. "Call me when you want to talk like a grown up." She walks off in one direction and I head off in the other, storming into my apartment. Once I get inside, I scream into the emptiness. So much frustration with myself. I am such a jerk! Why am I so prideful? Why do I have to be stubborn? I know my mother was right. I am not ready for this at all! I agreed to help Velvet, but the idea of being responsible for another human life terrifies me more than all of my nightmares and fears combined! I run my hands through my hair as I pace back in forth in my living room, trying to vent my feelings. I finally just sit down on the couch and turn on the TV, though I'm not really watching it. How am I supposed to raise a child the right way if I can't even keep my own temper under control? I rub my face in my hands. I am such a screw up.


	21. Chapter 21

Soft grass creates a bed beneath me. A warm, sweet breeze blows the hair into my eyes. Sitting beside me is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her long hair is loose and blowing around her shoulders. Off in the distance, a small child runs in the flowers. "Mommy! Daddy! Watch me run!" He shouts as he twirls around, collapsing into the flowers in a fit of laughter. My heart swells. I love this boy. His mother is laughing beside me while rocking a baby. That laugh is why I fell in love with her. "Gale?" I turn around to glance at my wife. Her grey eyes are so full of life, that I just melt at the sight of them. "Catnip?" I tease as I nudge her shoulder with my own. The sight of our baby girl being cradled in her arms makes me so happy. I'm happy that we got married and moved back to District 12. I built our home in the meadow by hand. Katniss filled it with her family pictures and we made a shrine outside for Rue and Prim. "I love you." Katniss says with a smile. Gosh. I love that smile. "I love you too." Gently, I lean in and holding her face with one hand, I softly kiss her lips. Our baby is wedged between us and before we know it, our son runs from the field and envelopes us in as big of a hug as his tiny arms can make. My world is perfect.

My alarm clock rings on the table next to my bed. Without opening my eyes, I reach over and turn it off. The house is quiet. Wait a second. I open my eyes and see my bedroom. Pumpkin is laying on his corner of my bed, un-amused by my clock. "Arrgh!" I growl, frustrated at the world. I was happy in my dream! Why did I have to wake up? I throw the covers back in anger and storm into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I'm out of my shower, I sit down on the side of my bed, still wrapped up in my towel, running my hands through my hair. Why did it have to be a dream? That felt so real and I wanted it so badly. Katniss and I, together, with a family. My heart aches for the possibility of having that life. It's not until I see my cell phone on my table, that I remember I have a girlfriend. Crap! I forgot about Velvet. I am so confused. My heart is being pulled in two different directions. I hate it. Throwing on some random clothes, I go into the kitchen and call Rory. I have to talk to someone and he seems like the best option right now. I pick up my phone and wait a couple rings until he answers. "Hey, Gale! I missed seeing you yesterday. What's up?" "I need to talk to you about something Rory. I've been struggling with this for a while and I need some advice." I wince at the thought of asking for help, but I'm desperate. "Woah. Mister prideful is asking little brother for advice. I'd have to say that this is a first. What's wrong?" I tell Rory all the details of the dream I just had, of my feelings for Katniss and of Velvet and how I feel about her. He already knows that she's pregnant. Mom told him. "So what should I do? I feel like I'm being pulled two directions at once!" I say as I pace through the living room. I can't talk on the phone while sitting still. "Hmm. Well, I could go into all of this psychology stuff saying you're afraid of commitment and try to get deeper into why you're feeling this way." I roll my eyes. "However, I have much simpler advice. Just get over Katniss already. You have to let her go." That's it? "Rory. Be reasonable. You know how hard it is to get over someone you loved! And who are to tell me to get over someone when you're still grieving your fiancé four years later. You are in no position to tell me to let someone go." I say back, angrily. Rory sighs. "Yes, you are correct in one thing. I am not over Prim. I don't know if I will truly ever get over her. But Gale, I think it is reasonable for me to tell you to let her go." "And why is that?" Rory is impatient. I can tell by the deep breath he takes. "Because. I don't have anyone in my life that needs me to be there for them completely. Physically and emotionally. On top of Velvet, you have now taken on the responsibility of her child. You either need to let Katniss go and commit solely to Velvet, or you need to leave her. Right now. This isn't fair to her, having your heart undecided." I pinch my temple. I know he's right. Sighing, I tell him, "I guess you're right. Thanks, Rory. I'll talk to you later. I have some decisions I need to make." I hang up the phone after he says bye and toss it on the couch. He's right. This isn't fair to Velvet. I feel so guilty for wanting the life with Katniss that I dreamt about last night. On the other hand, I don't feel guilty at all, because that is what I want. To have a family with the girl that I love. Who is the girl that I love? Is it Velvet? Or Katniss? Oh my gosh, this is so confusing! I love both of them. Wow. I love Velvet. It's crazy to think that because I only knew her a month ago. I do love Velvet. I love Katniss too, though. This want I have to be with Katniss is unrealistic. I know that. But, for some reason, I can't let the idea of having a family with her leave my mind. The possibility of having a family with Velvet is within my grasp, unlike it is with Katniss. I mean, in less than a year, Velvet will be a mother. And if I choose to be, I will be a father. I am getting over-whelmed with all of this that I have to force myself to take on thing at a time. First, I want coffee. I walk over to the maker and start it. Second, I need to feed Pumpkin. While the coffee is brewing, I fill up his food bowl. Third, I need to decide if I'm in with Velvet, or out. Taking my coffee, I walk outside to my balcony. Maybe some fresh air will help me make up my mind.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days have gone by since my blow up with my Mom. I already called her to apologize. It seems like I have had to do that a lot lately. But I am still no closer to a decision. I really love Velvet. I do! There is just this small part of me that still can't let Katniss go. I hate it. It was Friday now and work went by as normal as it ever was. Some days it was just plain boring. Todaywas one of those days. Boring days are horrible, they gave me too much time to think. The more I thought, the farther from a decision I was getting. I needed someone to be a sounding board so I could voice my ideas and think out loud. I know the perfect person. Leaving my apartment, I turn right and walk down my street. I don't know exactly where I'm going, but I'm hoping that my memory will lead me to my destination. At the next block, I turn left, following my instinct. I hope this will work, I'm desperate. I cut across through an alley way. This better help. I know it's not fair to Velvet if I'm torn when it comes to her and her baby. I look up at the arch in front of me. Yes! I'm here. I run down paths, this way and that. Luckily, there are no other people around, so I will be able to talk out loud and not disturb anyone. When I reach my spot, I look down at my feet and read the words, 'Benjamin Glitch Carter' I know I'm sure that if anyone saw what I was about to do, they'd probably think I was insane. I sit down next to the grave. Clearing my throat, I rub my hands together. "Um. Hi, Glitch." I'm not expecting an answer, but I pause as if he would reply back. "Uh, this is sort of awkward for me. I've never talked to someone who didn't answer back." I chuckle quickly, then clear my throat again. "Ok, here's what's going on. I'm sure that Velvet has already told you that she's expecting a child. Well, if not, you know now." I am so stupid. "Anyway, she asked me if I could help her in raising it since you're not here anymore. At first, I said no. Not because I don't love her. I do love your sister. However, I was just so shocked. I have no experience raising a child and to be honest, the thought of being responsible for another human being terrifies me beyond belief." I shift my weight. "I don't even know why I came here, really. I mean, I've never met you before. But, from what Velvet has told me, I think you and I would have gotten along had we met each other." I run my hands through my hair then rest my head in my hands. "Look, I don't know what to do. I have been trying to commit my heart solely to your sister. It's complicated, but I also love another girl. I haven't seen her in years and I know I'm never going to see her again. Still, a part of me wants her. I am trying so hard to let her go Glitch and I don't know what else to do!" I cover my face with my hands. "Why can't I do it? I don't understand! This should be easy now that I'm in love with Velvet, but it's not." I let go of my face and put my hands on my knees. "Glitch, I want you to know that I am trying my hardest to get rid of the feelings I have for Katniss." I take a deep breath. "Despite all that I've told you, I will promise you one thing. I will not leave Velvet. Whatever happens, I will be there for her." I hear the swishing of dead leaves behind me, but I think it's the wind blowing them across the path. However, I jump and almost scream when a hand touches my shoulder. Velvet stares down at me, her blond hair blowing around her shoulders. "Oh, hey." I say I get up. "How did you know I was here?" "I come here every Friday." She says quietly. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." We stand there in awkward silence for a moment while I rock back on my heels with my hands in my pockets. Velvet crosses her arms. "Did you really mean what you said?" Velvet asks quietly. "Yes, I will not leave you. Ever." She shakes her head. "That's not what I meant." I look at her puzzled. "Do you really love me, Gale?" My heart starts to race. I hadn't told Velvet this yet. I get flushed and rub the back of my neck. "Uh, yeah." Smooth, you idiot. Velvet walks over and embraces me. She feels warm, which soothes my cold body. "I do love you, Velvet. Seriously." I whisper as I gently rub my hand over the small of her back. We stand there in silence for a few minutes, but this time, it's not awkward. It feels warm. Not temperature-wise, but like the warmth you feel in your heart when you're happy about something. Velvet lifts up her head and kisses me on my chest where my heart is. She then looks deep into my eyes and says, "I love you too, Gale." I smile. I feel very strange. While I'm standing here, holding Velvet, I feel weak and vulnerable. But at the same time, I feel strong and secure. The thought that she loves me fills me with so much excitement, but makes me so afraid, all at once. It is then that I have an idea. And idea that will change my whole future. I let go of Velvet and grab both of her hands into mine. I take a deep breath as Velvet looks up at me "I need your help with something." "Why are your hands shaking?" She asks. I didn't even know they were. "Because I'm scared. But, I know I need to do this. I can't do it without you, though." Velvet looks at me puzzled. "Do what? Gale, you're not making any sense." That's because my thoughts are everywhere. There is one object in my possession that is still linked to Katniss. I need support. This isn't going to be easy. "I need you to come to the Blacksmith shop with me." I say, looking intensely at Velvet, still gripping her hands. "Why?" I take a shaky breath. "I want you to help me burn my hunting bow."


	23. Chapter 23

Am I crazy for doing this? For destroying the sole object that I value above all else? The only thing left that is linking me back to my past? Yes, I am crazy. I feel that it is necessary to move on with my life so I need to get rid of the thing that is holding me back. Well, symbolically the bow is holding me back. It's the memories associated with the bow that I want to be freed from. Taking Velvets hand, I start walking in the direction of my apartment. I keep my bow in my closet, buried under my moving boxes. It has set there untouched since I moved here four years ago. "Gale, I'll help you with anything you need me to, but I don't understand why you want to burn your hunting bow." I'm picking up pace as I walk now. I want to get this over with. "I used it to hunt with Katniss. For five years, that's all that we did." Velvet doesn't ask anymore questions. I'm so focused, that I'm not sure I would have heard her even if she had. The cold winter wind bites through my jacket and burns my face. When we arrive at my apartment, I can barely unlock my door because my hands are shaking so bad, so Velvet takes the key from me and does it herself. I run inside and throw open my closet door. Velvet shuts the front door and follows me. After throwing some clothes out onto my floor, I spot it. Black and gleaming, even in the dark closet. Taking it out, I hold it gently in my hands. This symbolizes so much. My responsibility, my freedom, my skill, my dedication, my life. Velvet puts her hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks tenderly. I stand up, turn around and plant a long kiss on her lips. "I don't want to." I look down at the bow that is in my left hand. Turning my eyes back to Velvet, I caress her face. "But I have to." She nods. We both turn and go out of the front door with Velvet locking it behind us. We walk in silence to the blacksmith shop. Marcus should have gone home already, but I have a spare key that he gave to me if I ever needed to get in after hours. I try and keep my mind focused on the task at hand. Reach the blacksmith. Right foot in front of left foot. I keep telling myself. Right then left, right then left. I suddenly become so overwhelmed that I quickly reach out to Velvet for support. She grasps my hand and I hold it tight. This is going to be much harder than I had thought. The cold air bites at my face again, flushing my face by the time that we reach the shops back entrance. I am able to put the key into the lock this time and unlock the door. Setting the bow down on the table with the finished pieces, I shovel some coal into the pit and start a fire. I don't make it small either, I need to make sure the bow burns. I stand there, staring into the coals as they ignite. Fire is igniting inside me as well. A fire mixed with passion and fear. I want to do this so badly so that I can move on with my life. It will be the final step into letting go of my past. I am so ready to let go, but I am so scared of destroying the last physical possession I have left of my old home. And of my father. He made me that bow when I turned thirteen. He was going to teach my to shoot it. One thing that I never told Katniss was that I loved being in woods for another reason other than escape. It was the place that I felt closest to my Father. He instilled in me a love for nature. That is priceless. I didn't realize that I had been clenching my fists until Velvet came over and closed one into her hands. "Gale." The sound of her voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "The fire looks pretty big." I focus my eyes on the blaze. "It's ready." I turn around and grab the bow off of the shelf. I rub my hands over it and stare at it's construction. "This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Velvet comes to stand beside me and touches my arm. I nod. "I won't even be able to explain to you what all of this represents. My father made it for me when I was thirteen, right before he died. I used this bow to hunt all throughout my teen years with Katniss, keeping our families alive. In this bow contains memories of my past, good and bad. If I destroy it, I'm getting rid of the last remaining physical representation of my past." I say, solemnly. Velvet looks up at me and meets my eyes. Gently rubbing my arm, she says, "If that is what you think you should do. I'll help you." I touch her neck with my free hand. "I'll need it." She lets go of my arm and strides over to the hearth. The fire is blazing and adds some much needed heat to my face. I take a deep breath and look to my side. Velvet is standing next to me, watching my every move. Reaching out towards the flames, I hold the bow in both hands. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. How can I destroy a piece of my father? I mean, I know I have his name, Jonathan, but I have no physical object of his. Except for this. I gently lower the bow, relaxing my arms and close my eyes. Velvet walks around and hugs me from behind, kissing my back. No. I can do this. I have to. Opening my eyes. I take in the power of the flames. Flickering about in the hearth, waiting to devour something. Anything. My hands start shaking and I try to steady them, but it doesn't help. I have to do this. I have to! This is the only thing that is keeping me tied to Katniss. I love Velvet and I want to be with her. Taking in a shaky breath, I tighten my arms, ready to toss the bow in. "I love you." Velvet says as she kisses my back again. That did it. I can do this. I raise my arms and it's like I'm watching it in slow motion. Letting go of the bow, I see it falling towards the coals, being consumed by the fire. I flinch ever so slightly because for a moment, I think about diving in after it. Velvet must have noticed this, because she grips me tighter. "You did it. It's done." She says. I did it. I can't believe it. You would think I felt instant relief in that moment, but I didn't. I felt fear, guilt and sorrow. Before I let myself jump into the fire, I spin around and embrace Velvet so tight that she gasps. She doesn't say anything though, she just stands there, holding me. I start to cry. What have I just done? "My father. My past. Katniss. My life. My memories." I choke out into Velvets hair. She doesn't say anything. Instead, she kisses my chest above my heart and clutches my back. We stand there like that until all that is left of the bow is ashes and the smoldering coals around it.


	24. Chapter 24

Snow is falling lightly outside the living room window. Winter is coming to an end, but the snow still falls every once in a while. I'm hoping it will all be over in a week. If it does, it will start to feel like spring, which is my favorite season. "You burned it?" My Mom asks, shocked. I nod. "To ashes." It had been a little over two weeks since I had my emotional breakdown at the blacksmith shop. Now, Velvet and I are at my Moms house, enjoying a Sunday with her and the kids. Vick has backed off with any advances towards Velvet and Posy approves. Rory even really likes her. I think she reminds him of Prim, even if he won't admit it. "Wow, Gale. That must have been rough. I know how attached you were to that bow." Rory chimes in. Velvet is sitting beside me on the couch, so I grab her hand. "Well, I know I wouldn't have been able to do it if I didn't have Velvet's support. She was there for me." Vick coughs. "Cheesy!" I glare at him, but he just smiles. Now that Rory is older, Vick had taken on the beloved role of the annoying little brother. Awesome. "Well, has it helped you at all? I mean, I hope it wasn't all for loss." Mom asks, fiddling with her hands. She is sitting across from me on the opposite couch with Rory and Vick. Posy is on the ground, sitting in between my legs. I let go of Velvet's hand and lean forward, putting my hands on my knees. "Actually, it really has. One of the reasons I almost didn't do it, was because I was afraid that if I had burned it, I would be destroying the last physical thing I had that was linked to Dad, since he made that for me. But the morning after all of that had happened, I looked in the mirror and I realized I still had something of Dads. Actually, two things. My name, Jonathan, and my appearance. I mean, I have his eyes, hair, build and skin. I guess I never appreciated that before now." Mom looks pleased. "I'm so glad to hear that, Gale." I lift my eyebrows to Rory and my mother. "It also helped me get past, OTHER, things that I've been holding on to." I didn't want to talk about Katniss with Velvet sitting here beside me. That would be way too awkward. Besides, Rory and my Mother get what I'm taking about. "Good." Rory smirks. Vick clears his throat. "Alright. Since we've gone over all of the emotional crap, how about we do something fun? Like, all go see a movie?" That's Vick for you. Doesn't like to take things seriously. Posy turns to him. "Really? Another movie? We've seen three in the past week!" Vick crosses his arms. "Well fine then, Miss Priss. What do you have in mind?" Posy sneers at him. After thinking about it for a minute, she stands up, puts her hands on my knees and happily looks at me. "Gale! Velvet was telling me about the park that is by your apartment. It sounds really cool! Can we go? Pleeeaaassse?" Posy gives me this adorable look with her big, gray eyes. "Why are you asking me? Mom's over there." I nod towards the couch. Posy looks like she snapped out of something. "Oh, yeah. You're right." She turns towards the couch. "Mom? Is it alright if we go to the park?" She shrugs. "I don't see why not. I'm not going to go because I need to do some things around the house. That doesn't mean that the rest of you can't go." Mom smiles. Rory and Vick don't want to go either. Party poopers. Oh well. "Thanks!" Posy says as she runs upstairs to get her jacket, Rory and Vick so up to their room to play video games, and Velvet excuses herself to the bathroom which leaves just my Mom and me. "You know why she asked you first, don't you?" I look at my mother. She's crossing her legs and smoothing out her dress. "Because the park is near where I live?" She just smiles. "No. Gale, you are Posy's oldest brother. To her, you're more than that. You've been the closest thing she's ever had to a father. Remember whenever she would get hurt, she always ran to you before anyone else?" I do remember. "When you came over last and she was sick? Same thing. I couldn't get her to sit with me for more than five minutes but the moment she sees you, she walks over and crawls in your lap." I look puzzled at my Mom. "What does that have to do with asking permission?" She scoffs. "Don't you see, Gale? I am Posy's mother, so she listens to me. But you. You are not only her big brother, but in her eyes, your like her father. No, not a father. Like her Daddy." I widen my eyes. "Really?" I had never thought about that before. Wow. Mom just smiles at me when she gets up off the couch. "Yes. Really. You should hear the way she talks about you when you're gone. It's like you're the person she looks up to the most." That just leaves me speechless. I never realized the effect I had on her. I mean, I know she loved me, but not that much. Well, come to think of it, I am very protective of Posy. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. Like, if she came home from school, telling me someone hurt her feelings, it made me so sad and I always felt personally responsible for making her happy again. As if on cue, Posy bounced down the stairs and runs to me. "Ready?" She asks, all smiles. I ruffle her hair. "Sure are!" Velvet said she would meet us outside so Posy and I say goodbye to our Mom and walk outside. "Can you carry me?" Posy asks, jumping up and down slightly. I look down at her. "Mmm, I don't know. I mean, aren't you a little old for that?" I wink. She stamps her foot in a mock tantrum. "Gale!" I laugh. "Just kidding. Sure!" Posy walks to the top of the stairs and I turn around. "Hop on!" Posy leaps and lands on my back, making me stumble at first. She giggles at my struggle. Once I straighten up, I get a better grip on her by hopping her up higher. Once Velvet comes outside, we start walking towards the park. Since Posy can cling on well enough, I am able to hold hands with Velvet and hold Posy's leg with the other. Today was going to be a good day. For the first time in a long time, I feel free. Free from burdens and responsibilities. Just. Free.


	25. Chapter 25

Watching Posy chase the ducks around, trying to feed them, amuses me. Velvet and I were able to put a blanket down under a big oak tree so that the patch of grass we chose wouldn't be wet. The park was beautiful and mostly green because, even though it flurried earlier, it was getting so close to Spring, that all of the snow had melted and there was just wet grass everywhere. Posy runs over to where I'm sitting and grabs more bread then scampers off to the ponds edge. I'm sitting with back against the tree and my legs stretched out in front of me. Velvet is laying opposite of me with her head in my lap. She makes a chain out of flowers as I pet her hair. Watching Posy run around, I think about what my Mom told me earlier. About how I was like a Dad to Posy. That still surprises me. I mean, I was just being normal. I was protective of her because she's my little sister, but everything I do with her, and say to her, I don't do and say as a father or brother. I say and do those things because I genuinely love Posy as a person. I guess I never realized how much of an effect and influence I had on her. I look down at Velvet. You would never know she was pregnant. She's not any bigger. Yet. "Velvet?" I ask. She turns her big, dark blue eyes and locks onto mine. I still get breathless when I look at them. What was I going to say? Oh, yeah. "Do you think Posy thinks of me as a father? Mom said she did, but it's still hard for me to picture." Velvet doesn't hesitate when she answers. "Oh yes, I think so. I can tell." I furrow my eyebrows. "How?" Velvets looks off into the distance for a second. When she flicks her eyes back to me, I see that they look happy and sad at the same time. "Because Posy reminds me of myself. She looks at you the same way I used to look at Glitch. Like, with so much love. She adores you!" I smile a little. "You guys also have the same mannerisms. Like when either of you gets puzzled, you both scrunch your eyebrows." Velvet grins this time. Wow. I had never thought of that before. I shift my gaze to the flowers in Velvets hand as I gather my thoughts. When I look back at her, the gold and green specks in her eyes look like glitter. "So, if that's all it takes to be a parental figure, to love the child, spend genuine time with them and try your best at being there for them, then will it be easy for me?" I place my free hand on Velvets stomach and she grabs it. "I mean, I know you're going to be a great parent and a wonderful mother. But me? I'm not so sure." I look away so that Velvet won't see that I'm worried. She squeezes my hand and places her other one on my cheek. "Gale." It takes me a second to look at her because I was afraid of what she'd say. "If you treat the baby even a fraction of how you treat Posy, then you're going to be a great dad!" I give a small smile and search her face. Was she serious? "I mean that." Velvet goes back to making a flower chain. Well, that answered that. "Thanks" I whisper as I lean down and kiss her forehead. We sit in silence for a few minutes. I look in Posy's direction to make sure she was safe, then I close my eyes and lean my head against the tree.

I am startled awake by something touching my mouth. I quickly open my eyes to see Velvet, now sitting on my lap, staring at me with a smile. "Hey, sleepy." The sun is starting to set just below the trees. I rub my eyes. "You have been asleep for like an hour. Your Mom came while you were napping to take Posy home." Oh yeah, we were still at the park. I look around and see that, sure enough, Posy was gone. "So, I was thinking," Velvet says as she places her arms around my shoulders. I wrap my arms around her waist. "What would you say to a date tonight?" My tongue is twisted for a moment because I just woke up, so I stammer for a second. Velvet just laughs. "You're cute when you first wake up!" I glare at her for a second, but then reply, "I would say, yes!" She smiles and gives me a quick kiss. When Velvet looks back at me, she has a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Now. What would you say if we went to the Capitol for this date? If we left on the train now, we could be there by nightfall." That sounds awesome! I've been to the Capitol before, but not since I moved to District 2. I've heard it's a wonderful place to be, now that President Snow is dead and the citizens rule it themselves. "I say, let's do it!" It makes me smile when I see Velvet happy. This time, I lean in and kiss her, but it wasn't quick. We sit there for a few minutes under that tree, kissing and melting into each other's arms. This was going to be an awesome night.


	26. Chapter 26

Orange. Yellow. Mauve. Turquoise. Gold. All colors blend together in the streets of the Capitol as people are walking about. Velvet and I stick out like sore thumbs because we aren't dressed in crazy clothes, or we haven't tattooed our skin. The Capitol hasn't changed a lot since I was last here except that everyone seems more happy than before. That's probably because President Snow is dead and the citizens make their own laws now. Everyone is as ditzy as ever though, still gossiping about silly things like pets or brands of make-up. Even though the sun had already set and the sky was dark, the streets were lit up by so many lamps that no one has a problem seeing. I feel something touch the back of my ear. Slapping my hand on my ear, I whip my head around, surprised. Velvet just laughs. Oh, she must have kissed me. "You are always daydreaming, Gale. Are the Capitol people really that interesting?" I rub the side of my neck. "Sorry." I say. "It's alright." Velvet says, scooting closer to me. We were sitting on the edge of a big fountain in the square. "I like it when you stare off into space. You look so thoughtful." She smiles. We had done a lot tonight. Since we were on a date, we went to a nice restaurant, got dessert somewhere and are now sitting at a fountain, enjoying the night air. I focus on Velvets eyes. They were sparkling just like the water that's beside us. "I know what you're thinking about." She says, mischievously. Smirking, I lean closer to her. "Oh, do you now?" I ask. "Yes. Because I'm thinking about it to." I lean in closer still and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, but leave my hand on her face. I bring my other hand up and rub my thumbs on her cheeks, whispering, "I love you." Velvet's eyes light up. "I love you too." With that, I leaned in to kiss her. I probably kissed her too hard because after a minute, Velvet has to put her arm behind her to keep from falling into the fountain. We both laugh and break off. After that, we decided it would be best to go on home, since it was getting late. As we are walking, a warm breeze blows Velvets curled hair around her shoulders. She looked beautiful, as always. But as soon as we turn a corner, she slows down her steps. "Oh, great." She half mumbles, half growls. I look down at her and her expression has turned dark. Woah. "What?" I ask, stopping mid stride. Velvet pulls me to the side of the sidewalk near a building. "Do you see that guy over there?" I don't look where Velvet is nudging her head. "Velvet, you have to be more specific. There are a lot of guys out tonight." She rolls her eyes. "He's shorter, dark hair and is wearing a red t-shirt with dark jeans." She doesn't look up, but I do. Sure enough, there is a man fitting that description looking through a magazine stand. "Yeah, alright. What about him?" I look down at her puzzled. Her eyes meet mine and they are filled with anger. "That is the guy I slept with a couple of months ago." I smirk. "And I'm guessing you left him on bad terms?" Velvet sneers at me, lightly hitting my arm. "This isn't funny, Gale! I really don't like that guy. The morning after I woke in his apartment, we fought." My eyes widen, a sudden flame heats up inside me. "Did he hit you?" I ask. "No. I'm pretty sure he would have, had I not ran out of there." Velvet glanced quickly in his direction. "He started yelling at me when I told him that it was a mistake and I was going to leave. I got out of there before he got too mad." Alright, now I don't like this guy. "Look, we can find another way to get to the train station, if you'd like." I say, tucking Velvets hair behind her ear. "No. This is the quickest way." She sighs. "I just won't talk to him." "Alright." I say as we start walking again. I can tell that Velvet is scared, but doesn't want it to show, so she walks with her head high. When we get closer, though, she does grab my hand. As we pass the magazine stand, I didn't see the guy anywhere, so I assume he must have gone somewhere else. I'm about to be relieved when I hear someone shout, "Velvet!" I close my eyes. So close! Velvet growls and squeezes my hand before releasing it. We both turn around to see him running to catch up. Velvet crosses her arms as he stops in front of her. "What do you want, Eric?" Velvet sneers. She's trying to look firm as she stands in front of him, but I can tell she really just wants to run away. I don't say anything, though. I know she'd rather handle this on her own, so I stay a step behind her. "What's with the sour mouth, baby? Is that how you're going to treat me? I haven't seen you in months!" He says smoothly, like a snake. I bet he thinks he can charm anyone, and he probably does. This voice doesn't effect Velvet because she hasn't flinched. "Don't give me that charming crap. I told you, I didn't want to ever see you again." Velvet says coldly. Eric flicks his piercing green eyes from Velvet to me and back to Velvet. He smiles a seductive smile. "Aw, are you here with someone?" He takes a step closer. "You don't have to put up this fake anger for your boyfriend over there." Another step. Velvet tenses "I know how you really feel about me." He steps so close that his face is within a few inches of hers. Disgusted, she pushes him back. "This isn't fake, Eric! I don't love you, alright? It never have! What we did was a ONE TIME thing. Why can't you understand that?" Ok. I walk up behind Velvet and place my hand on her shoulder, glaring at Eric. "Look, it's obvious she doesn't want to talk to you anymore. Just leave." I say, trying to keep my cool. Eric doesn't take his eyes off of Velvet. "Come on, baby. Trust me, I've changed." He gives a pouty face and puts his hand on her cheek. I grab his wrist, tightly. "I thought I made myself clear. Leave. Her. Alone." Eric just flashes a stupid grin at me then turns back to Velvet. I don't let go of his wrist, but he doesn't seem to notice. He seems mesmerized by her. It's creepy. Faster than I can realize what he's doing, Eric reaches out, grabs the back of Velvet's head and kisses her hard. She squirms violently. "Eric!" She tries to say but can't get far away enough to say anything more than a grunt. What the hell?! My body acts faster than my anger filled mind. I let go of his wrist, take a step forward and yank him off of Velvet. Before he can take a breath, I pull back my right arm and punch him so hard in the face that my fingers pop. "Ow! God!" I say, shaking my hand out as Eric tumbles to the ground, clutching his face. He scrambles up, blood pouring from his nose. I broke it. Awesome. I stand in between Eric and Velvet. He doesn't even try to stop the bleeding and just stands there for a moment. His muscles tense up and he lunges at me with so much anger that I don't have time to jump out of the way before he grabs my shoulders and shoves me to the ground. Velvet screams and jumps out of the way. Someone in the crowd is calling the police, but I don't notice. I'm too busy wanting to rip this guys face off. Eric looks wildly down at me, the blood from his nose falling onto my face. He yells and goes to punch me in the throat, but I shove him off and fling him aside before he can. I'm easily six inches taller than this guy and a lot more muscular. I can so take him. Eric regains his balance and stands up, ready to go at it again. By the time I get to my knees, he's already running at me again, but this time, I'm ready. I grab him around the waist and half-tackle, half-throw him to the ground, placing my knees on his arms so he can't grab me. The adrenaline that is running through me makes me forget the pain in my possibly broken hand, so I punch him again. This time, in the jaw. And again, in the mouth. Before I can hit him a fourth time, someone strong grabs my arm and pulls me off of Eric. I spin around. It's a cop. "Sir, you can stop now." Velvet runs over to me and grabs my arm, but I don't notice. I don't take my eyes off of Eric, even though there are cops all around him. I'm still standing a step ahead of Velvet and in between them. Whoever called the police must have seen the whole fight because the cops are putting handcuffs on Eric. My heart rate slows down a bit, but it's still dangerously high. I am shaking so badly. I wanted to knock him out for what he did to Velvet. "Gale." Velvet says in a quiet, urgent tone. I whip my head around, not knowing she was there. Her eyes widen when she sees my face. "Is that your blood?" She asks, looking at my face. I wipe my hand across my forehead. "No, it's Eric's." I say. Realizing that my fists are still clenched, I slowly pry them open, forcing my muscles to relax. Velvet grabs my right hand. I yell. Most of the adrenaline is gone now, so my hand hurts, even at her slight touch. Velvets eyes widen and she grabs my arm, gently lifting it up to look at my hand. "Your fingers are purple! Oh Gale." A cop walks over to me and pats my shoulder. "Look, we got a report from a witness, so I don't need to question you. I won't give you any charges either since you were just protecting your girlfriend." He looks at my face then down at my hand. "You might want to go to the doctor though, it looks like you've been banged up pretty good." He nods his head and walks back to his car. Velvet gives him a small wave and then turns her attention back to me. My hand was already starting to swell up pretty big and the purple color was covering the top of my hand now, not just my fingers. "Gale, you didn't have to do that." She says, looking up at me. "Of course I had to! He kissed you, Velvet. I had to do something!" She smiles a bit, but still looks really worried. "But you got so hurt, and for me?" I touch her face. "I just wanted to protect you." "I know." She grabs my good hand and leads me away. "Come on, let's get you to the ER. I know the fastest way to the hospital."


	27. Chapter 27

The chair I'm having to lay in is cold and really uncomfortable. The doctor who was able to work on my hand is sitting on my right, holding a plaster mold to my throbbing hand. What was his name? It was something common. Doctor Smith? That sounds right. "How long will it be before he can get some pain medication?" Velvet asks. She's standing to my left with her hands on the chair's arm rest. In the past hour and forty-five minutes we've been here, she has been pacing and biting her nails. I can tell she's extremely nervous, but I can't tell if it's because of being in a hospital, or just because I'm here. Probably both. "Velvet." I grab her hand with my free one. "I'm fine. Relax. It doesn't even hurt that bad." I tell her quietly. I hope she can't tell that I was lying. My hand hurt so bad, it took everything I had to just appear calm and relaxed. She doesn't argue with me but I can tell she's not completely convinced. "I'll be able to write a prescription for some painkillers once we can get this cast made." Doctor Smith says as he takes off the half plaster mold and starts on mixing a new half. Velvet lets go of my hand and starts to walk around the room again. "Velvet, please calm down. You're making me nervous." She turns to face me, arms crossed. "Sorry. I just haven't been in a hospital since I came with Glitch a few months ago. And now that you're in here. I just, memories keep coming back to me and I. Ugh! I'm just scared, even though I know I shouldn't be." She turns her eyes downcast and shifts her weight on her feet. When she looks back up at me, I can see she is genuinely scared. "Velvet. I promise you, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm only getting a cast, alright?" I try to say in a reassuring voice, but I think that it came out tense. She takes a couple steps in a small circle, unsure of what to do. "Come over here." I tell her, reaching out my good hand. The doctor takes off the other half mold and puts it with the other dry half. Velvet steps over to my chair and takes my hand, not taking her eyes off of the doctor. "Look. Why don't you go and see if there is some coffee? It might make you feel better." I say as calmly as I can. Gosh this was getting hard. Velvet turns her eyes down at me and furrows them. I nod my head slightly, letting her know I was fine by myself for a bit. She bites her lip, squeezes my hand, and leaves. Finally. I let out a breath and squint my eyes shut. The doctor was starting to line up my fingers to go into the new cast. My breathing gets a little heavier and I tense my good hand into a fist. "You must have a lot of self control for being able to appear pain free for your girlfriend." Ha! If he only knew me. "That was really nice of you to do that." He says, not taking his eyes off of the hand that he's working on. "Yeah, sure, whatever." I grit through my teeth. The doctor is having to move the cast around my hand. I wanted to scream. Instead, I take my fist and hit it on the arm rest pretty hard. Doctor Smith doesn't even flinch. "Don't break the other one, now." I cut a side glance at him. He seemed amused with his joke. "So." He says, staring to put the cast together. "You wrote on your form that 'something heavy' fell on your hand." "Yeah, so?" Gosh, I wish he would stop talking. "Well, that doesn't seem like the right answer. Your hand would be shattered if that was the case. Instead, only your fingers are broken." Velvet and I had wrote that on the paper because we saw the cops bringing Eric in for his face and we didn't want the staff putting two and two together. "It looks like you hit someone. Very hard. Multiple times." he sets the cast and looks up at me. I look at him sideways. He's giving me that look that doctors give you when they know you're lying. It was annoying the crap out of me. I take a couple breaths an then swallow. "I beat this guy up. So what?" I ask, not hiding my frustration. Doctor Smith leans forward slightly on his stool. "It wouldn't happen to have been that guy that came in not thirty minutes ago with a broken nose, broken jaw and missing teeth, would it?" So I did break his face. I smirk. That made me strangely happy, satisfied even. "That's what I thought." The doctor said as he was putting the plaster away. As he sat back down beside me, Velvet came back in and stood beside my chair. I turn my eyes back to her and unclench my fist. I can't let her see me in pain. Partly because I don't want her to worry about me, but the main reason is that I'm prideful. I've already broken down in front her once. Never again. "Hey." I say. She smiles a little. "Hey. I was able to walk around the waiting area and calm down. I was getting too anxious. Sorry." She places her hand on mine and looks at my cast. "Wow. That was quick." The doctor looks up. "Yepp." He tears off a piece of paper and hands it to Velvet. "Here's the medication. The cast will have to be on for a couple months, his hand is shattered." I slide out of the chair and try and stand up. My legs are so stiff from sitting in one position, so it's hard to take a step at first. "Thanks." I mumble over my shoulder as I hobble and walk out of the room. As Velvet and I walk down the hallway to exit the hospital, some random person walks past me and hits my hand. I wince. Even gravity hurts. I put my arm around Velvets shoulder and tried to act like nothing was wrong. We walk out of the hospital and head for the train station. We are finally going home.

The train is packed, so I let Velvet sit down and I hold a rail in front of her. I'm not used to the train ride and since I can only hold on with one hand, I almost lose my balance and fall a few times. One time I fell forward but before I landed on Velvet, I grabbed the back on her seat. I decided it would be best if I wrapped my good arm and one leg around the pole, even if it did look like I was hugging it. It kept me upright. I turn and look at Velvet who seems lost in thought. "What's up?" I ask. It takes her a second before she snaps out of her daze and looks up at me. She looked like she was frightened. What was that about? "I was just thinking about earlier." She says quietly. "The hospital?" I ask softly. She slightly shakes her head. "The fight." And what she wasn't telling me, Eric. Still holding on, I shift slightly closer to her. "We can get a restraining order on Eric so that if he even comes near you, the cops can arrest him." She looks back up at me and gives me this look. Almost as if she didn't like me being this close to her. "I wasn't talking about him." What? I furrow my eyebrows and search her face. I don't understand. "Then what do you mean Velvet?" She takes a deep breath. "You." My eyes widen. "You're scared, of me?" I ask. She grabs the edge of her coat. She was getting nervous. "No, not OF you." She looks up at me and sighs. "I just, I had never seen you get so angry. Wait, no, that wasn't anger, It was rage. Pure rage. I have never seen you like that, even when you have yelled at me before." The pain in my hand goes away completely and turns cold. I just stare at Velvet, not knowing what to even say. "Gale. I'm not scared of you. But, when you were going after Eric, you had this wild look in your eyes that I had never seen before. It took a cop, dragging you off of him to get you to stop hitting him. You looked like you were going to kill him. That's what scares me." I was. Maybe not literally, but I wanted to beat him unconscious. I felt so heavy, standing there. Here I was, thinking I was protecting my girlfriend, but she was afraid of me? I shut my eyes briefly. This is not working out right. I mean, what Eric did to Velvet warranted what I did to him. Right?


	28. Chapter 28

Even though I am exhausted, I don't sleep. My mind won't shut up enough to let me. I tried laying in bed, but that didn't help. Next I took a shower. Nope, still awake. There was nothing good on TV, I was out of coffee and Pumpkin was avoiding me like the typical cat he is. After an hour of sleepless pacing, I just sit on my living room floor with my back against a wall and my knees bent. What did I do wrong? Everything seemed like it was going so good with Velvet. Why is it that whenever something good happens to me, I end up screwing it up? I place my head in my hands. I didn't do anything wrong! Doesn't she realize that I would never hurt her? Yes, I was full of rage when I attacked Eric, but it wasn't like I didn't have it under control! Everything I did was for HER. Why can't she see that I love her and that's why I did what I did? Not because I wanted to just beat the crap out of Eric. Granted, that was a plus, but all it came down to was that I was just trying to protect her. "Argh!" I yell. I am so frustrated with Velvet! Without thinking, I drop my hands and let them hit the ground. Hard. "Ow! God!" I had forgotten about my cast. Why can't I just have a normal relationship with someone where both parties have their moments, but in the end, they both understand and love each other? Is that too much to ask? I lean my back on the wall and close my eyes. Life was so much simpler back in District 12. I had more responsibilities, but none of this relationship crap. I had a schedule. Get up, go to school, hunt, go home, homework, cook, bed. Then I would get up and do the same thing day after day. No. Stop. I put my hands over my ears. I am not going to think about the past. The past has been destroyed, along with my bow. I'm not going back there again. Standing up, I walk over to my shelf and look at the few pictures I have from my family. Looking at their pictures calms me down. Somewhat. See, the problem is, I can't tell if Velvet is saying this because she's having crazy hormonal mood swings, or if she actually means it. One minute she acts like she can't keep herself off of me and the next, she's scared of me? I pinch my temple and shake my head. I don't understand women. Correction. I don't understand PREGNANT women. Especially Velvet. I sigh and open my eyes. The window in the living room is slowly lighting up. The sun is coming up. I've stayed up all night. Whoopdee do. I think about calling Marcus and telling him I can't come into work today, but I've done that too much lately. I know that even with one good hand, Marcus would just have me run the counter while he worked in the back. He won't be happy about it, but he'll just have to deal with it. I am not in the mood to argue with him. I slowly walked into my bedroom, slipped on some random clothes and headed off to work.

I trudge through the front door of the shop just as Marcus flipped the closed sign to 'open'. I walk behind the counter and lean on it, facing the windows. Marcus turns around and eyes me hard. He was scowling. "Are you hung over again?" He asks, walking towards the counter. I take a deep breath. "No. I was at the ER all night." Marcus crosses his arms as if he doesn't believe me. I raise my eyebrows and look at him, annoyed. I put my cast up in the air, giving him an exasperated look. "I'm not lying." He just scoffs. "You won't be able to work with the tools then, huh?" Ugh! "Obviously not, Marcus." I sneer at him. He just squints his eyes at me. "Well, I'm not letting you off today." I know that. "I can still work the counter. I've done it before!" I say. Marcus walks over and places his hands on the counter top opposite to me, staring at me. "Did you even think about your work whenever you did, that?" He asks, pointing to my cast. I wanted to strangle him. He assumed I was being stupid. It takes all of my self control to not slap him and storm out. "I got into a fight." He scoffs. "But, I wasn't drunk or being stupid." This catches his attention. "Oh? Do tell!" He says with mocking interest. I glared at him. He was really pissing me off. "Velvet and I went to the Capitol last night. This guy came on to her and I fought him off." He seems unimpressed. "Must have had to hit him pretty hard if you have a cast." He still doesn't believe me! I lean my face forward, staring at him hard. Even though I am getting mad, I don't raise my voice. I actually lower it. "Broken nose. Broken jaw. Several missing teeth." I hold up my cast. "Shattered fingers. Believe me yet?" I stare directly at Marcus, daring him to press any further. He just frowns. We stand there for a few moments, staring each other down until we hear the bell of the front door. Without another word, Marcus walks to the back and I step in front of the register, pulling a stool up so I could sit. The customer is some random District 2 citizen that I don't know. Well, I don't have time to think about Velvet anymore, I have to work. Maybe focusing on my job will help me forget the pain in my hand. I forgot my medicine. After work is over, however, I'm going to find Velvet and talk with her. I know where I stand with us, but I need to know where she is. If she isn't going to trust me to know what I'm doing, then maybe I shouldn't trust her either.


	29. Chapter 29

The dress shop is packed with customers when I walk through the front door. My shift was over, but it looks like Maria is going to have the dress shop open for longer than usual tonight. I walk over to the counter where Maria is at the cash register. She looks up at me, puzzled. "Um, hi there." I am the only guy in the store, so that must be strange. "Is Velvet here?" I ask. Maria smiles. "You must be Gale. Velvet has mentioned you before. She's in the back, you can go talk to her if you'd like. Tell her I can handle the customers by myself for a bit." I lightly tap the counter. "Thank you." As I walk to the back, I see there is a small hallway with a curtain at the end instead of a door. Reaching out my hand, I start to push back the curtain. As soon as I do, Velvet opens it and smacks into me. My broken hand gets wedged in between us. It hurts so bad that I wince. Now I wish I had remembered to bring my pain medicine. "Gale! I don't have time to talk right now. I'm at work!" Velvet loudly whispers as she tries to push past me. I stand firm. "You have time. Maria said she can handle the customers for a bit. We need to talk." I cross my arms and Velvet looks up at me, glaring. I raise my eyebrows at her. She was not getting out of here that easy. "Fine." She says, coldly. Velvet and I walk into the room and close the curtain. "What?" She snaps. Yesterday she said she was afraid of me and now she's the one who's mad? "What is your problem?" I ask, standing in front of her. She just rolls her eyes and looks away. Looks like miss brat is back. "Velvet, look at me." I say, stepping closer still. It takes her a second, but when she does, her eyes are cold. This is exactly what happened when I woke up in her house. "Arrgh! I just don't understand you!" I say, raising my voice. "First you tell me you're pregnant and ask me to help. A little crazy, but I told you I would. Next you tell me you love me. Fair enough. Then I beat up your stalker one night stand guy and break my hand in the process. Now you're saying you're afraid of me?" Velvet sighs and softens her gaze. "Do you even realize that I did that for you? That was none of my temper. I was protecting you! And now, you're mad at me? I'm the one who has the right to be mad! But, you?" I say, putting my hands up and slapping my sides. I put my hand on Velvet's neck. This time, I almost whisper. "I mean, do you even love me?" Velvet looks like she's going to cry, but then quickly blinks that away. She opens her mouth like she's going to say something, but then closes it and licks her lips. "Yes, and no." What? Exasperated, I let go of her, sigh and take a step back. "Really, Velvet? Really? After everything we've done." I pinch my temple. "I burned my bow for you!" Velvet walks over and put a hand on my arm. "Gale, will you just let me try and explain?" I look down at her hard for a few seconds. Part of me wanted to walk out of there that minute and not look back. The other part of me really cares for this girl and wanted to stay with her. I sigh and shake my head. I don't know how she could possibly make up for everything. "Fine." Is all I say. Velvet steps away and paces in the small room. I cross my arms. After a minute, Velvet stops and turns to look at me. "You see, I do love you. Just, not in the way or magnitude that you do." "What are you talking about?" I say, still not moving. Velvet runs her hand through her hair while biting her lip "Well, I lied to you the other day." I drop my arms. "So, you're not a afraid of me?" She shakes her head. "Not technically." I put both of my hands on my head and close my eyes. This is getting so old. "Arrgh! Velvet! Quit being vague, alright? I have not had any sleep and I just don't have the mental capacity to play twenty questions with you right now!" I yell. She stops, hugs herself and takes a deep breath. "I'm scared of loving you." That's it? That's what this is all about? "For real?" I open my eyes and stare at Velvet. She nods. "Now, that's just not fair! I have given so much of myself to you. How can you not be sure you can love me back?" I ask, walking closer to her. She takes a step back when I do. " I know! It's just, I, um. It's Glitch, alright!" I stop walking. "You just, are so much like him that sometimes, I forget you're not him. And, it scares me to think that something could happen to you. Because I can't handle another person in my life being ripped from me." I am starting to get impatient. "For God sakes, Velvet! I already told you that I'm not leaving you. Why can't you just trust me? You sure have asked a lot of me and done a lot with me if you're not sure if you really love me!" I say, rubbing my face. "I know that! It's just with Glitch, and you, I'm just. Torn!" I look at Velvet through my fingers. She steps in front of me and looks up at me. "I'm just, confused. I do care about you. A lot. But, Glitch's death is still so fresh to me that I just, don't know if I'm ready to love anyone." She tries to reach up and touch my chest, but I scoff and step back, rejecting her. She looks hurt, but I just shake my head and stare. "Unbelievable." I whisper so quietly that I don't think she can hear me. I swallow hard and put my hands together, making a fist. "Look, Velvet. I understand what it's like to lose someone you love. My Dad died, remember? But it is not ok that you're just telling me this now! This whole time, I thought you were genuine. But now I find out I've been giving you my all and you've been holding back? You've been keeping this from me. I got over Katniss for you! I just, I don't know if I can do this anymore." I say, shaking my head and walk towards the curtain doorway. "What do you mean?" Velvet asks, quietly. Right before I pull the curtain back, I turn and look at her. "I mean I'll still help you with the baby. I made that promise to you. But I don't think I can play this game, or, excuse me, our relationship with you anymore, Velvet. You're just too conflicted. I'm done." After that, I lift the curtain and leave, not looking back. I was so deeply hurt, that I skirted by Maria on the way out without looking at her. I had been so open and vulnerable with Velvet. I had fallen in love with her. This is how it went with Katniss. I loved her, but she didn't feel the same way. It's happening all over again. I run home, lock myself in my apartment and try not to cry. I had given so much to Velvet, and I thought she was open with me. I thought she loved me. Apparently, I was wrong.


	30. Chapter 30

How could so much go wrong in such a short time span? I mean, was it only yesterday that we were on a date in the Captiol, enjoying ourselves? Now, here I am, without a boyfriend? I sigh and pull my covers close to my face. In the past three months, my whole life has gotten flipped upside down. I thought that I had my emotions under control, but I guess not. I slipped my hand underneath my pillow and pulled out the picture that I keep hidden there. The picture has been folded, torn slightly, faded and crumpled. But, for some reason, I still love it. I have looked at it so many times that it's image is imprinted into my brain forever. Glitch and I are outside, sitting on swings. I'm sitting in Glitch's lap and he is holding the camera away from us, so the angle isn't straight, but that's why I love it. A imperfect picture that holds a perfect memory.

"Push me higher!" I squeal. I am seven years old, back in the Capitol. The summer sun is beating down on me, making my bangs stick to my forehead, but I don't mind. The swing is making wind blow my hair all over my face, so it helps to cool me down. Glitch laughs. "Ok!" I swing backwards and his hands catch my lower back and shove me forward. I go so high that for a second, it feels like I could touch the clouds. I laugh again and I pump myself backwards and forwards. "I have an idea. Keep swinging!" Glitch says as he walks around the swing set to stand in front of me. He's only seventeen but is already taller than most boys his age. His light brown hair has been cut short because of the weather. The purple tank top he's wearing makes his dark green eyes more noticeable and along with that, he's got on pink shorts and pink sandals. He always had an odd taste in clothes. I pump myself higher on the swings. Glitch is standing just far enough ahead of me so that I don't kick him when I swing forwards. "Velvet, I want you to try something." Hair blows in my face. "What?" He smiles mischievously with a gleam in his eye. "I want you to jump." "No! That's scary!" I say, still swinging. Glitch stretches out his arms and takes a step closer to me, still avoiding my feet. "Come on, I'll catch you." I look at him with uncertainty. How does he know I won't fall? What if I can't jump? I shake my head. "Velvet, you won't get hurt. I promise." Glitch looks at me seriously. "Trust me." I look at his strong arms and realize that he's right. He will catch me. I pump myself backwards once more then just before I reach the peak, I release myself. For a moment, if feels like I'm flying. I have nothing around me except for the wind and sunshine. Free-falling, I look up and see Glitch, getting closer. Just when I think I'll hit the ground, I feel his strong arms envelope me and spin me around. "You did it!" He cheered. I hold tightly to his shoulders and start to giggle uncontrollably. That was so much fun! Glitch sets me down and I plant my feet on the ground. Kneeling down in front of me, Glitch gets at my eye level. I stare straight at him and smile. "Told you I'd catch you!" He says, poking me in the tummy. I giggle. I turn to look at the swing, moving only with the aid of the wind. Looking back at Glitch, I lighting bounce up and down. "That was fun! Let's go again!" Glitch smiles and stands up. Running to the swing, I hop on up and start propelling myself higher.

One of my tears drops onto the picture and I quickly swipe it away so it won't smudge the colors. That was fourteen years ago. I curl up on my side and hold the picture to my chest, trying to hold onto that memory for as long as I can. Pulling the covers or my head, I bury my face into Glitch's pillow. It smelled like him. After Glitch died, even though I had to wash the pillowcase periodically, I would spray it with his cologne once it dried. My shoulders shake as I lay there and sob. "I wish you were still here." I cried into his pillow, soaking it with my tears. I'm not sure how long I stay in that position, but I do know that I cried myself to sleep because the next time I open my eyes, the sun is shining through my bedroom window.


End file.
